Letters From A Fan
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Todoroki has been receiving letters from a hero named Deku for years and fell in love, but he has no idea who he is. Meanwhile, he gets himself caught up helping Izuku, an overzealous and accident-prone fanboy who is dating Bakugo, not realizing that Izuku is Deku. QuirklessIzuku; Baku is an ass; Abuse themes warning. BakuDeku then ending is probs TodoDeku and BakuKiri... probably.
1. Chapter 1

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 1

Shoto had his back to Bakugo, the two pressed firmly against each other as they became surrounded by villains. There was rubble everywhere, the groups forces wreaking havoc since the middle of the day. But neither Pro was worried; they hated each other, but when push came to shove they were the two best up and coming heroes and could handle scum like this.

Todoroki sent ice forward, freezing quite a few of the slower villains before they could dodge and waited for Bakugo's blast to knock them out, glaring when the blonde 'accidentally' set it off right next to his ear.

It didn't take long for them to surrender after that, leaving the two Pros to instead fight off the media. 'Ground Zero' loved the press. He'd strut around like a peacock pretending that he hated them while flashing his muscles and special gear.

Shoto, however, was much less enthusiastic, only staying long enough to have his picture taken and help the officers load up prisoners before slipping away as best he could. This time though, his eyes lingered on the familiar form of a young man in the front of the crowd, fanboying as he usually did.

He'd seen the boy before on multiple occasions, always watching with wide, excited eyes as he and other Pro's took on villains. Todoroki found him strange, especially since he'd asked around and found out that he was quirkless.

But he put it out of his mind and started to head home. It was already early evening and he'd been out all day fighting the scum that threatened his city so he was tired. But more than anything it was Friday, and that meant he had a letter waiting for him at his house.

Todoroki received lots of mail, as most heroes did, but unlike most of his peers, he had his delivered straight to his home so that the only weekly letter he cared about didn't get lost in the shuffle.

He'd started getting them every so often when he was still in high school, the first coming the Friday following his first UA Sports Festival. Gradually, they'd come more frequently until finally becoming a weekly habit.

At first, he'd brushed them off as some creep who paid too much attention to him, but eventually, he'd come to realize that they were incredibly detailed and helpful. It had started with an analysis of his quirk and suggestions for how to use it more effectively, pointing out its many flaws and strengths.

Now, they still offered suggestions but included more personal details and stories. The letters were more similar to one friend corresponding with another than anything else, and Todoroki was grateful. Between his standoffish disposition and status as a top ten hero, he struggled to even make acquaintances.

The only problem was that he had no idea who the person writing him was. The letters were always signed with 'Deku' and never included a return address. He wished that he could meet the person and express how much he appreciated them, how thankful he was that they'd encouraged him to use his fire quirk until he finally did.

Apparently, Deku had reached out to a lot of Pro's and offered incredible advice, so much so that the media had dubbed him 'The Analysis Hero, Deku' and sung praise as they tried to uncover who he or she was.

But Todoroki ignored the TV, radio, and newspaper garble. Deku had been writing him for far longer than anyone else that he knew. Deku was his friend, not just a source of information, and he hoped one day to tell them that.

* * *

Shoto walked down the street the following week in his plain clothes. It was his day off and he was thoroughly irritated that he couldn't go anywhere without being noticed and practically harassed by fans.

Still, these were the same people he vowed to protect so he told himself to calm down, using his right side to keep his still temperamental left in check. Just as he slipped away from yet another hoard of fans wanting his autograph, he saw that same green-haired boy getting knocked back into a brick wall by some random villain.

Todoroki growled and leaped into action, knowing that his license was in his wallet. Really, all he had to do was freeze the man's body while he was distracted and the fight was over. He huffed out an icy breath and walked over, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"I know you…" he stated, crouching down to examine the man's very broken arm and bleeding head.

The man's big green eyes widened some, his face paling and then flushing as he sat still and quiet. He wasn't sure exactly what Shoto meant, so he decided it was best not to say anything, but he offered a kind, nervous smile.

"You're the kid that's always watching heroes fight." Todoroki continued, his voice hard with disapproval. "From what I understand, this isn't the first time you've been injured getting too close to villains. Someone with your condition should find a safer hobby. It's only a matter of time before you get yourself killed since you can't defend yourself. It's Midoriya, right?"

The boy's smile fell considerably, green orbs filling with frustrated tears. "Yes, that's my name and I'm not a kid. I'm the same age as you and-"

"And you're quirkless" Todoroki interrupted, using his right side to cover the man's arm with ice to help stop it from swelling too badly.

Midoriya winced from pain, both physical and emotional, looking away from Shoto in quiet disagreement. He obviously didn't believe that his 'condition' as Todoroki had called it was really important.

"You've checked into me?" Izuku questioned as he slowly got back to his feet. He checked his weight on one side and nearly fell all over again, yelping from his twisted ankle. Of course, he face-planted right into Todoroki's waiting chest, blushing furiously as the hero steadied him.

"I have," Todoroki responded once he had a firm grip on the young man. "It's unusual for the same fanboy to be at every fight around the city. Now, I'll wait with you until the police get here and then let you go, but I expect you to stay away from now on. Perhaps this incident will get through to you."

Midoriya grit his teeth but knew he couldn't exactly walk away with his leg so messed up. He nodded and moved to sit back down, keeping his sad and angry eyes away from Todoroki as much as possible. As the dual user had said, this wasn't the first time he'd been injured like this. So, he knew what to expect.

Eventually, the cops showed up to take the villain away, and his predictions came true. All he managed was a short, guilty wave before they scowled at him, giving Izuku even more grief than Shoto had. He stayed quiet throughout their whole lecture, though his face kept becoming more and more darkened.

"We can't take him to the hospital with a villain in the back, but another squad car could come by in about fifteen minutes. You caught us at a bad time Shoto, it's shift change." One of the policemen explained. "Besides; quirkless here doesn't learn his lesson whenever we drop him off. Maybe you'll have better luck?"

Todoroki wanted to rub his temples in irritation but kept himself in check, nodding to them with the promise that he'd see Midoriya to the hospital in their stead. As he turned back to the boy, he found him already trying to hobble off on his own.

"That's enough; you won't make it with your ankle injured as it is. I'll carry you." Shoto stated firmly, easily catching up to him and lifting him bridal style. He was very much aware of how the boy wriggled to get free and repeated that he didn't want help over and over but ignored it until Izuku calmed down.

He could see how red the man's face was, his freckled cheeks almost scarlet as people passed them. Todoroki couldn't deny that he found the quirkless mystery boy attractive and almost elf-like in appearance, his big green eyes drawing him in with kindness.

But he forced down his attraction and kept his face as deadpanned as possible; he didn't have time for something so frivolous, especially not with how prone this man was to getting injured because he refused to listen to anyone.

* * *

After checking him in, Todoroki was asked to stay to keep an eye on him until the doctor had seen him. Apparently, Midoriya had a nasty habit of trying to run off after being brought there. He could feel his eye twitching as he once again agreed and turned around, finding the boy on his cell phone.

"I said I was sorry! Please, don't yell so loudly, someone will hear yo- No- I… I didn't-… Yes. No. Y-yes. Kacchan? Hello?" Izuku mumbled quickly, the line going dead just as Todoroki sat back down.

"Who was that?" he asked, having heard the person on the other end screaming.

"Boyfriend…kind of… He's just pulled into the parking lot so you can go. I can tell you're off duty and probably want to be doing whatever it was you were doing before you had to save me. Sorry about that by the way… But, yeah, you can go." Midoriya explained, holding his arm close.

Todoroki examined his charge carefully, taking in the way his head hung low and his eyes were fixated on one spot on the ground, filled with sadness and resignation.

"If he's already here I'd like to stay and have a word with him," Shoto stated, watching the panic flash across Midoriya's face. That was a red flag if he'd ever seen one. "Is there some reason you don't want him meeting a Pro?"

Izuku started to wave his good arm frantically and shook his head, his lips spewing words a mile a minute that came out a garbled mess. Ultimately, it culminated in a bunch of poor excuses and pleading to be left alone.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed considerably throughout it, his suspicions growing about the nature of Midoriya's and his boyfriend's relationship. Just as he was about to respond, he heard a familiar snarl, turning his head to find Ground Zero stomping over to them, his gaze trained on Izuku like a predator.

If he was just a civilian, he wouldn't have known who it was. Bakugo was dressed casually but had a hat on to cover his hair and sunglasses. Without his signature Hero gear and most identifiable characteristics covered up, he could pass for a regular person. But Todoroki recognized that angry walk and mean voice.

"H-hey… K-Kacchan…" Izuku practically whimpered, his voice trembling with repressed anxiety.

"I heard you just got your quirkless ass handed to you again. Damnit! What have I fucking told you about going out alone? Huh? And why the fuck is Icy-Hot here with you?" Bakugo growled lowly so no one would hear, turning his glare to the dual user.

Todoroki was so taken aback by who Midoriya's 'boyfriend' was that he couldn't find an answer. It was only because he usually didn't respond that Bakugo 'tsked' and dismissed him as a 'damn mute'.

"Come on. Get your ass up so we can fucking go already, I'll patch you up at home." Katsuki stated, almost yanking Midoriya up out of his chair and into his strong arms. Izuku simply melted into the embrace and let himself be manhandled into another bridal style position, his head resting on Bakugo's shoulder.

They'd almost made it out the doors when Todoroki's mind finally stopped spinning in the dirt and gained traction. He immediately rose and followed, determined to have that word with Midoriya's boyfriend.

"Bakugo." He called firmly, speeding up when the blonde didn't even hesitate in his powerful strides. He sent ice towards them and caught one of the Pros feet, ignoring how he snarled in anger and how Midoriya flinched.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for pissing me off again, scarface." Katsuki seethed, easily breaking his leg free and stomping the ice for good measure.

"Midoriya is injured and needs to be seen by a doctor; return him to the emergency room," Todoroki ordered, doing his absolute best not to lower his eyes to the very exhausted and probably pain-filled form in Bakugo's arms.

But the blonde only snorted and started walking again, ignoring the command like he didn't even hear it. Todoroki felt his own blood start to boil in irritation, and he stopped Bakugo again, this time twisting him around by his shoulder.

A hiss caught both boys attention, their eyes finding smoke coming from where Katsuki's hands still gripped Izuku tightly.

"Shut it D-… Just fucking pipe down. It was just a few sparks." Bakugo growled, his teeth clamped together in irritation. "And you, candy-cane bastard. Mind your own fucking business. Little fuck gets hurt all the time so I can fix a damn broken arm no problem."

Midoriya's temple was already dotted with sweat. He was in pain from his arm, leg, cut and likely concussed head, and now had some burns to put up with. He really just wanted to be anywhere that there were painkillers and a bed that wasn't jostling him around every few minutes.

Just as Todoroki was about to say something back, he cut in himself. "Todoroki, that's enough. I… I just want to go home now. Kacchan… Take me home?" he pleaded, opening his big green eyes to look up at him pitifully.

Shoto locked his jaw against protesting further, but he promised himself that this wouldn't be the end of this conversation. He watched as Bakugo grunted and turned away again, moving quickly to his car and taking the strange, quirkless fanboy with him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah... I'm happily drowning in the support you readers are showing me on this story and my other ones as well! Thank you so much! :)**

 **Also, thank you to Mekabella21 and KittKatt420. These lovely people have been giving me such encouragement with my stories (and are hella good authors as well, so check out their stories if you have the time!).**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Todoroki had let Bakugo carry Midoriya out of the hospital, and he'd yet to see the boy at any of the recent villain attacks throughout the city. He knew that wasn't abnormal; Izuku was probably at home nursing his many injuries.

But Shoto still couldn't help but feel worried about him and angry at himself. He'd followed protocol and done what everyone asked him to do, even when Midoriya had practically begged to be let go; the boy knew that Bakugo would be pissed to find him there and he hadn't listened.

Todoroki wouldn't dare call Bakugo out on what appeared to be an abusive relationship with Izuku without proof though. Most of the world believed that Heroes could do no wrong, especially those in the top ten. But he knew better and was one of a few that had personal experience with how untrue that sentiment was.

Endeavor still reigned as the Number 1 Hero after All Might's retirement/passing and despite how citizens praised him for his heroics, the man was the exact opposite to those that knew him in his private life. Todoroki was painfully aware that Midoriya would be slandered if he said anything detrimental about Ground Zero, no matter how true it was.

Still, he couldn't let Izuku suffer if what he suspected turned out to be true. Bakugo was naturally violent and had been since they'd first met back in UA. He wouldn't exactly put it past the young hero to smack his 'boyfriend' around, especially since he got a special kick out of hitting people that couldn't fight back.

Tonight though, Shoto had a chance to actually ask Bakugo about what he'd seen without the press right next to them or villains attacking. Every year Tokyo held a 'Heroes Gala' that the top Pro's were required to attend. It was a big deal, all the best current and still living retired heroes would show up in fancy attire to share war stories and gripe about the faults in the system.

Everyone also showed up with a date; even he was taking Momo as a purely platonic partner. If Todoroki was lucky, Bakugo would bring his 'kind-of boyfriend' Midoriya along with him. He went over what he knew about the boy in his mind as he got dressed so that he could press Katsuki if needed.

From what he'd found out through research, Izuku Midoriya was a twenty-one-year-old quirkless boy who always showed up at villain attacks to spectate. He was injured frequently enough to have caught the attention of police and some Heroes due to his tendency to get near villains before Pros arrived on the scene. He was also apparently dating Katsuki Bakugo, or Ground Zero and his behavior screamed problematic.

Shoto huffed and sat down. He wondered if some of the boy's injuries were in fact not caused by villains at all and were instead a result of domestic abuse. But he supposed with how often Midoriya was at villain scenes it wasn't far fetched to think his injuries really were caused by his own total lack of flight response.

Still, he couldn't let someone get pushed around in such a cowardly way if he could stop it. He wasn't a child anymore that didn't have the strength to push back.

A knock at his front door caught Todoroki's attention, pulling him out of his Midoriya-centric thoughts. He took a deep breath once more, readying himself for what was likely going to be an extremely unpleasant evening.

* * *

Todoroki walked around with Momo as they mingled with the other Pro's. This was the first year almost all of their classmates had received an invitation, but the dual user wasn't much of one for conversation even with people he knew. He was grateful that his 'date' did most of the talking for him.

His heterochromatic eyes searched the area for familiar shouting, doing his best to find the blonde so that he could pull him aside. It was a lot harder to recognize people without their signature hero garb on, even the explosive boy.

Finally, he found Bakugo, only the blonde didn't have Midoriya with him. Instead, he had some random girl hovering around. Shoto excused himself from the small group he was in to head over, his blood pumping roughly in his ears.

"Bakugo." He called, getting the mans attention. There was an instant tension between them that caused all of the BakuSquad and their dates to hold their breath in anticipation.

"What the fuck do you want, Icy-Hot?" Katsuki growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I'd like to speak with you… privately." Shoto answered, nodding his head to a less populated part of the ballroom. He was a little surprised when the blonde 'tsked' and followed him without a fight, but grateful all the same.

"Alright. We're fucking alone so what do you want?" Bakugo growled.

"Midoriya said that you were 'kind of' his boyfriend and yet you bring some woman here with you?" Todoroki asked, flickering his eyes back to the girl that was laughing far too loudly at something one of the other Pro's had said.

"AHH? What the fuck is it to you who I bring as my date? Besides, that little fuck had no right to tell you our business. So just butt out!"

"I'm concerned about the behavior he showed when I said I was going to stay and meet you. Why was he was so afraid at the hospital?" Shoto pushed, deciding to get straight to the point. He almost immediately regretted it when the unhinged anger blew up in the blonde's face.

"Fuck you. He's always been a skittish little punk and he knows I hate you." Katsuki growled, puffing himself up and getting right in the dual users face.

Todoroki didn't back down though and held the livid heroes gaze boldly. His quirk was already starting to react, his breath coming out in a puff of steam. "I think he was acting a little bit more unsettled than just 'skittish', Bakugo."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? What are you trying to say?" Katsuki hissed. He let off a few warning sparks from his hands, just a moment away from sending a full-blown blast at the dual user.

Before Todoroki could answer, the BakuSquad and other heroes that had noticed their increasing agitation stepped in and pulled them away from each other. But they continued their glaring match from across the room afterward.

Shoto made sure that Katsuki knew this wasn't over.

* * *

Todoroki was back at work the following Monday, still seething from his near fight with Bakugo over the weekend. He walked down the streets briskly, his usually blank demeanor shifted ever so slightly to one of general irritation.

Even the overzealous fans kept their distance from him today, able to feel the cold emanating off him from across the street. He was about to take his lunch break when he noticed a familiar green mop of hair trailing around the corner.

"Midoriya!" he called, jogging over to the man before he even realized he'd moved.

Izuku turned back to him and flashed a nervous smile, keeping his eyes low. "Oh…hey…"

Todoroki instantly felt the small embers of annoyance quickly fanned into full-blown anger. There was a large bruise on Midoriya's cheek, reaching all the way up to his eye with small burn marks sprinkled in. He grabbed the boys chin and held it firmly, leaning in close to examine the shiner.

Izuku yanked his face away, blushing furiously. "Is there something you wanted, Todoroki?"

"Did Bakugo do that to you?"

Midoriya's red face drained of all its color, green eyes darting around nervously to see who was around. "I… I'm on my lunch break and I need to go now, so… uhm… It was nice seeing you again! Bye!"

Todoroki caught the boys arm next, halting his retreat easily. He could feel strong muscles under his fingers, subconsciously noting that Izuku was much more fit than his small frame suggested. Consciously, however, he was much more focused on how nervous the man had become.

"What a coincidence; I'm on my break as well. We can go somewhere together… my treat." Shoto stated, keeping his grip and tugging Izuku along to the nearest diner.

They sat in silence after ordering, Midoriya hunched down and picking at the cast on his arm while Todoroki stared at him pointedly. It didn't take long for the smaller man to start cracking under the intense gaze.

"Okay… Look. I know how this is going to sound, but he really didn't mean it! As I'm sure the police have told you, I'm a real handful sometimes and Kacchan has to put up with so much throughout the day that it only makes it worse when he has to come home to me being insufferable. Besides! It's not like he would ever really hurt me! It was one punch and I got in his face and dared him to…" Izuku explained.

"That doesn't make it right, Midoriya. He can't just hit someone because they upset him, especially not someone-"

"Especially not someone who is quirkless?" Izuku interrupted, scoffing lightly.

"No. I was going to say someone who seems to be as kind as you. You don't deserve it, no matter how big of pain you think you are."

Midoriya gave a humorless chuckle as he broke his chopsticks using his good hand and his teeth, rolling his eyes at the dual user. The atmosphere between them became even more tense then, but this time Izuku didn't appear to be flustered anymore.

"Why do you put yourself in situations that are dangerous when you know you have no way to defend yourself?" Todoroki finally asked, genuinely curious. He couldn't understand a lot of things about the strange fanboy.

"Being quirkless isn't synonymous with being weak. Besides, I'm not breaking any laws by spectating… lots of other people do it and you don't drag them into a diner. And a lot of people have quirks that aren't beneficial for anything." Midoriya explained.

"I'm not saying that you are weak or that you can't be a productive member of society without a quirk. I'm merely concerned about your wellbeing and are suggesting that you find a less dangerous pastime."

Izuku chewed his food slowly, eyeing Shoto. "Thank you… but I like to watch Kacchan work when I can and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

Todoroki could see the resolve on the boy's face, knowing that he was determined to do what he wanted no matter what. It made him even more curious to know why such a strong-willed person would be in a relationship with Ground Zero. "You weren't at the Heroes Gala with Bakugo. I thought you said you were his boyfriend…"

Midoriya cleared his throat nervously, shifting slightly in his seat. "I… I said he was kind of my boyfriend… We aren't actually dating or anything. He just lets me live with him and we do…stuff…"

Todoroki wanted to rub his temples in frustration. "Are you saying that you have sex with Bakugo in exchange for a place to live? You do realize that's a form of prostitution and is illegal, don't you?"

"It's not like that! Kacchan and I rented an apartment together right after high school but he makes so much more money than me, you know? He… He wanted a nicer place and once he could afford it he said I could come with him. I don't pay rent, but that's only because he makes so much money it isn't necessary! Kacchan takes care of me and I've always loved him so it just made sense for us to get erm… physical." Midoriya explained.

Shoto watched with barely contained irritation as the mossy-haired boy's eyes stayed low and he flailed around. He believed that Izuku was devoted to Bakugo, but he didn't think that the blonde returned those intense feelings.

Midoriya noticed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, lowering his eyes once again. "Look… I've known Kacchan since we were children. We even went to school together until he got into UA. I'm not blind to how cruel he can be and I know from your perspective our relationship looks bad… But you really don't need to worry about me. Anyway, I need to go back to work now, so…"

"Alright Midoriya, I'll let you go for now; but I want you to take my number. You can call me at any time, day or night and I will come to help you." Todoroki conceited, realizing that the man was quickly shutting down and wouldn't listen right then.

Izuku smiled brightly, his cheeks flaming red as he gingerly took the business card.

* * *

Midoriya opened the door to his shared home with Bakugo, still reeling from his lunch with Todoroki. He rubbed his face, desperately wanting a hot shower and a calm night in watching movies and munching on popcorn.

"Oi Deku! Get your ass in here!" Katsuki shouted from upstairs.

Izuku suppressed a sigh and climbed the stairs slowly, heading to his room obediently. It was always his bedroom when Bakugo wanted to blow off steam, never the blondes. Usually, he didn't mind letting Katsuki fuck him and then leave, but tonight he just wasn't feeling it.

"Kacchan… I'm really tired and my arm still hurts…" he whined as he awkwardly slipped out of his jacket.

"You don't need your arm to suck my dick, dumbass."

Midoriya's face flushed, noticing that the blonde was unbuckling his pants and staring him expectantly. He opened his mouth to give another weak protest, but Bakugo moved in front of him and pressed him back into the wall.

"Don't test me tonight, Deku," Katsuki growled, leaning forward to get right in the boys face. He nipped at Midoriya's trembling lower lip before kissing him roughly, tugging his hair at the same time. He pulled back just enough to see the glazed over look on the smaller man's face, smirking.

Bakugo flipped their positions, resting his back against the wall while keeping his hold on Izuku's hair. "You know I care about you… show me how much you care about me." He cooed, boring his red eyes into the smaller male intensely.

Midoriya lowered himself to his knees, wanting nothing more than to prove his continued adoration to the boy he'd loved for so long. He fumbled slightly without being able to use both hands but eagerly pulled Bakugo from his boxers.

He flicked out his pink tongue and licked the tip of the blonde's dick slowly, wincing slightly when Katsuki gave his hair a harsh yank.

"You're cute Deku but I'm not in the mood to be teased tonight. Suck."

Midoriya couldn't help but grin, his chest fluttering at the compliment. He scooted a little closer and placed his lips on the swollen red head, sucking it into his mouth and bobbing down lower.

"Mmmng. Fuck Deku you're so good at that now." Katsuki hissed, relaxing his grip and massaging the smaller man's scalp.

Izuku hummed and started sucking harder, deep throating as best he could while using his hand to pump Bakugo. He loved the moans, low growls, and curses that flew from the blonde's mouth. It didn't take long for Katsuki to hiss and thrust forward, spilling his seed into Midoriya's waiting throat.

Deku swallowed and licked his lips, smiling up at his lover sweetly. His heart fluttered once more when the blonde helped him up and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest you little shit… I need that report on my latest fight tomorrow."

Midoriya nodded happily as Bakugo left, breathing out a heavy sigh right after. He was painfully hard but didn't want to get himself off tonight and he didn't feel like working on his analysis stuff either. Deciding he'd just try and sleep off both problems, he crawled onto his bed and fell face first into his pillow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please, tell me what you thought! :) Next chapter is going to get a little intense I think so, be ready!**

 **I love getting follows/favorites and reviews! I'll beg if necessary!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your support :) I'm aware that school has started back up for a lot of people (and probably for a lot of my readers as well).**

 **Would you all prefer for me to post every two weeks instead? Let me know!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 3

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Todoroki had seen Midoriya at various villain attacks throughout the weeks following their lunch at the diner. He still had a big smile on his face and would stare dreamily at the heroes as they worked, but now that the dual user was really paying attention, he noticed that he'd occasionally take out a notebook and write stuff down.

It occurred to him that Izuku could be a reporter, the thought making him laugh slightly. That would explain why he was always getting in tough situations, but Shoto didn't think he'd ever seen his name in the papers.

He also noticed that Bakugo would flicker his eyes over to the quirkless man every so often, smirking when Midoriya would blush and bounce in excitement. But other than that, the blonde didn't act like he even knew him.

Todoroki made sure to keep his distance whenever Ground Zero was on the scene, not wanting to cause an issue between the blonde and Midoriya or start another near fight like they'd had at the Gala. He was certain that boys black eye had been brought on by what he'd insinuated that night.

Shoto sighed as he finally made it home, immediately going to search through his fan mail. He smiled when he finally found the one he was looking for, wishing now more than ever that there was a return address or some hint as to who the person really was. With their level of analysis and detailed focus, they'd probably know how he could help Midoriya.

To his continued frustration, the letter only included suggestions and notes from the fights he'd been in during the last week, no personal stories or their one-sided jokes. It was actually much shorter than normal and the writing was scribbled, unlike the delicate etchings he'd grown fond of.

Todoroki frowned, not liking the abrupt change in style that had started two weeks prior. Now, he was starting to wonder if this Deku was in trouble or upset. It bothered him even more that he couldn't ask the man or woman what was happening to cause the shift.

As he continued to contemplate how useless and miserable he felt, his cell started ringing and he answered it absentmindedly, not bothering to check who it was.

"T-Todoroki?"

Shoto was immediately focused on the voice, easily recognizing its soft yet stressed sound as Izuku's. His stomach fell with dread and he had to suppress the urge to let his own voice shake. "Midoriya… What's wrong?"

"C-could… I mean… You said to call if I needed-"

"DAMN IT YOU LITTLE FUCK! HANG UP THAT PHONE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FUCKING HAND!"

"N-N-Nevermind. I'm s-sorry I bothered you!"

"Midoriya where are y-" Todoroki started, the call ending mid-sentence. Blood began pounding in his ears, making him almost dizzy with anger and worry. He clicked through his contacts and dialed Jiro, pacing impatiently as the line rang.

"Uh… hey man… What's up?" Kaminari answered, his voice unsure.

"Put your girlfriend on the phone," Todoroki ordered coldly.

"Hello?"

"I need you to trace a cell phone for me; it's urgent," Todoroki explained quickly, telling Earphone jack all the information she needed and writing down what she told him. "Keep me updated if it moves somewhere, okay?"

"Uh… Alright dude, just chill. It sounds like you're about to set off a firestorm."

Shoto hung up and nearly growled. He'd do a lot more than that if he ran into Bakugo right then.

* * *

Todoroki was about to combust into flames and a hailstorm of ice by the time the phone's signal stopped moving and he caught up to it. He ran as fast as his legs would take him across an old park, finding the boy sitting in a swing and crying.

"Midoriya! Are you alright?" he gasped out, his lungs still burning from running around.

The boy's head snapped up at his voice and he stood quickly, backing away and further into the shadowy areas.

Todoroki put his hands up and stopped moving forward, trying to show him that he wasn't a threat. "It's me…" he stated, "I said I'd come to help you and I'm here…"

He could hear Midoriya sniffling and could vaguely see him holding onto himself for comfort. He barely knew the boy and yet it made his heart break to see him so upset, especially when what he did know told him that Izuku was generally happy.

He slowly started stepping forward again, being careful not to scare Midoriya away. When he finally reached the teen, he almost sighed in relief, pulling him into a hesitant hug. "Tell me what happened…"

Izuku whimpered slightly, shaking his head against Todoroki's chest. "It was stupid… I shouldn't have called and bothered you. I'm sorry. I'm just going to walk around until he calms down and then go back home… Kacchan will be worried about me."

Shoto almost shuddered in anger, glaring off into the distance as he held Midoriya more tightly. "Come home with me tonight… It's not safe for you to be running around in the dark and I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

Izuku pushed back roughly, shaking his head once more. "I can't! Kacchan would get really mad at me if he knew I was with you all night. I s-shouldn't even be talking to you right now!"

"Midoriya…" Todoroki started gently, taking the boys hands in his own. "Turn off your phone and come with me. I'll protect you from him."

Izuku was shaking he was so upset, but he managed a hollow laugh. "I'm not afraid of him, Todoroki. I just don't want him to think I'm being unfaithful to him! You went to school with Kacchan so you know once he gets something in his head he won't let it go."

"Bakugo doesn't have to know that you're with me… I promise not to say anything about this to anyone. The only other person that even knows I was looking for you is Earphone Jack and maybe Chargebolt and I trust their discretion." Todoroki assured, gently pulling him back towards the park's exit.

Midoriya hiccupped and let Shoto lead him away, shivering slightly in the cold night air. He gave the dual user a guilty, embarrassed smile when he pulled him into his left side, using his quirk to keep him warm. "Thanks…" he muttered quietly.

Todoroki hummed in acknowledgment, giving him a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Midoriya looked around in awe and curiosity when he stepped into Todoroki's large home. It was so much different than the place he shared with Bakugo; the blonde preferred a very modern style while Shoto clearly liked traditional Japanese.

He was so caught up in taking everything in that he didn't notice how his host was observing him. But Shoto's eyes were filled with worry rather than amusement.

"You have blood on your shirt," Todoroki stated, gaining the boy's attention.

Midoriya touched it quietly, his face holding a bit of shame. "It's not mine… I busted Kacchan's lip on accident and it got on me… Would… Would you mind if I took a shower?"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes in suspicion but nodded, showing him to the spare bathroom and offering him clean clothes. He waited semi-patiently for the boy to come back out, still fighting the urge to track down Bakugo's house and knock him into next year.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" Midoriya asked, startling Shoto some. He hadn't even heard the young man walk into the living room.

"Why would I mind?"

Izuku shrugged some, his cheeks dusted pink. Seeing the messy-haired boy flushed, still slightly wet, and in his too large clothes reminded Shoto of how attractive he found him. He soon noticed the scars that trailed up his toned arms though.

It occurred to Todoroki that this was the first time he'd seen him in anything that wasn't long sleeved and he wondered if his legs and torso were covered too. How had he received such damage to his body? Was Bakugo the culprit? He also saw fresh bruises and burn marks as well as his cast missing. "Did he do that to you? Do I need to take you to the hospital to get a new wrap on your arm?

"No! Of course not! I mean… not all of them… They were mostly my fault when I ran into villains without Kacchan around to protect me. If he wasn't such a well-known hero I probably would have been left hurt a lot worse actually. He always calls one of his associates who has a healing quirk if I'm injured really badly." Midoriya stated, looking at his crooked fingers sadly. "And the break is pretty much healed at this point, so no need to worry."

Todoroki clicked his tongue, gesturing for Izuku to come closer. Once he did, the dual user reached out and brushed his fingers down a particularly large scar that ran down the length of his upper arm. He could feel Izuku shiver slightly and turned his attention to his eyes.

"I… I can cover them if they bother you… Kacchan doesn't like looking at them either so I don't mind…"

Shoto furrowed his brows slightly. With the scald mark on his own face, he knew how hard it was to have people insinuate that he should be ashamed of scars and didn't want Izuku to feel that way around him.

He sighed slightly, turning his attention to the more recent injuries that could probably use some of the burn cream and bandages he'd gotten out just in case. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Midoriya. I don't mind your scars at all and they don't detract from your considerable beauty… I'm sure these burns sting, let me treat them before you get some rest."

Todoroki almost smiled when the boys face lit up like a red sun, his blush reaching all the way down his neck. He listened patiently as Midoriya stumbled over his words, attempting to thank him and failing to get it out fully. "Are you surprised that I'm gay?"

Izuku just about dropped into the chair Todoroki had pulled out for him, his legs like jelly as they tried to hold him up. "Uhm… I mean kind of? You always hang around Creati so I just figured…"

Shoto let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he started tending to the scattered burns that he could see. "Purely platonic…"

Midoriya smiled bashfully again, quietly letting Todoroki's skilled fingers speckle his arms with Band-Aids. Soon though, he started chewing on his lip nervously, eyeing the dual user apprehensively. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something earlier?"

Todoroki paused some, his jaw tensing slightly. "That's right… I've noticed that you take notes at all the attacks you're at and I assume that you must be some sort of writer. I'm aware that it is a long shot, but have you heard of the Analysis Hero, Deku?"

Shoto saw Midoriya pale considerably and realized he hadn't just heard of Deku, but probably knew who he or she was. His heart leapt in his chest, making him happier than he'd been in a long time. "You know him or her?"

Izuku nodded hesitantly, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "Deku is uh… it's a nickname… You know… to protect their identity."

"Who are they? Are they alright? How do you know them and why do they need their identity protected from other heroes?" Todoroki spewed, ignoring the way Izuku squirmed from his line of questions.

"Ummm… I mean… I can't answer most of that, but why are you worried something is wrong with them?"

Shoto reached across the kitchen counter and pulled the still open letter back towards them, showing it to Izuku. It made him feel slightly embarrassed to be showing them to someone else, but he couldn't help but feel at ease around this quirkless boy… like he'd known him for years.

"Deku has written me a letter a week for years now… I keep them all. Anyway, they eventually became more personal and friendly but, over the last couple of weeks that changed as you can see from this one. They also aren't written in his or her usual handwriting. I know it's premature for me to worry since they are still coming, but… I'm worried about them."

Midoriya took the paper slowly, his eyes trained on it with almost disbelief. "You kept all of them?" he whispered.

Todoroki furrowed his brows and nodded, not really understanding why it was relevant.

Izuku seemed to snap out of his stupor and coughed, clearing his throat. "Deku is alright… You don't have to worry about him."

"Him?" Todoroki breathed, watching Izuku blush and nod. He felt his own cheeks heat up with nervousness, but he forced himself to ask the question that was burning in his chest. "Will you give him a message for me?"

Midoriya nodded slowly, handing the letter back to Shoto. He hoped he'd be able to listen to what the dual user wanted to say without passing out from fear of being caught. He couldn't imagine how pissed Todoroki would be if he found out that he was actually Deku.

But he couldn't deny that it made him incredibly happy to know that Todoroki had been keeping his letters all this time, cherishing them instead of just throwing them away. In truth, Duality was the only hero he wrote to every week and one of a small few that he actually wrote personalized notes to.

"Could you tell Deku that I'd like some way to contact him? It doesn't have to include any face to face meeting or anything too invasive… I just… I feel like he's been my best friend for years now and I've never even spoken to him." Todoroki explained, not realizing that he was currently speaking to his elusive friend.

Midoriya nodded again let out a breathy sigh, still not believing that he'd been such an important part of the young hero's life. If he was honest, he actually considered Shoto to be his best friend too and they'd never had actual contact until that distressing night at the hospital.

The reason his handwriting had changed was that he was using his nondominant arm to write, and he'd kept his letters more analytical after the night of the Heroes Gala. Bakugo had come home pissed that Todoroki had confronted him and snooped through Midoriya's stuff, reading one of the letters he was getting ready to send to Shoto.

He'd become even more enraged and gave Izuku a black eye when he'd initially refused to rewrite it with only necessary information. Midoriya didn't want to risk making his blonde angry again and he didn't want to lose Todoroki once he realized it was his quirkless self that had been writing to him.

"I will let you know as soon as I do" he responded carefully. Shoto seemed to accept that answer though and he relaxed slightly, the two going back to finishing his doctoring so that they could get some sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**:) Thank you, wonderful, amazing readers for reading! There's going to be a little of this... a little of that... in this chapter lol so, enjoy! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 4

Midoriya stretched after he woke up, smacking his lips happily from having such a refreshing nights sleep. After looking at the clock, he realized he'd slept in quite a bit longer than normal, Todoroki having not made him get up.

Usually, his alarm would wake him so that he would be up in time to make Bakugo breakfast, or he'd get abruptly ripped from sleep throughout the night when Ground Zero would return from a shift angry and causing explosions he'd need to clean up in the morning.

Midoriya slowly crawled out of his comfortable bed and checked his appearance in the mirror, blushing some at the sight of his scars. It had been so long since he'd been able to look at them and not sigh with frustration, but all he could think of now was how Todoroki had said that he was beautiful.

He shook his head to clear it, reminding himself that he was happy with Bakugo even if they had problems. "Todoroki was just saying that to be nice…" he whispered to himself, deciding he should probably just thank his host and head back to his blonde.

As he walked down the hallway though, he found the dual user setting two plates on the table and realized one was for him. Izuku couldn't help but smile brilliantly with appreciation.

"Did you sleep well?" Shoto asked as they sat down to eat.

"I did… T-Thank you Todoroki… I mean for everything. You've been so generous even though I've been such a pain for you..."

The dual user looked over at him, cocking a delicate eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean, Midoriya."

Izuku snorted slightly, picking at the delicious food with his chopsticks. "The first time we actually met you had to save me from a villain and then drag me to a hospital… Then you had to put up with Bakugo at the Gala and then last night… I'm just really grateful to you and I'm sorry I keep ruining all your free time…"

Todoroki gave a soft smile and shrugged, "I think you're worth the effort. I prefer your company over a crazed fan any day."

* * *

Midoriya crept back into his house after convincing Todoroki to only walk him to the train station. He knew that Bakugo didn't work that day and everything was eerily quiet, putting him more on edge than explosions would have.

He was still wearing the dual user's clothes and breathed deeply, happy that it still smelled like Todoroki. The scent gave him comfort in ways he wasn't used to, easing his nerves slightly as he looked around at the wreckage his fight with Bakugo had left from the night before.

It was a good thing that Ground Zero was actually a successful hero or they'd never be able to afford how often they needed new furniture.

The blondes room was on the first floor, so he didn't have to walk past it to get to his room, but he didn't think Bakugo was still sleeping; it was almost nine in the morning and he was always up by five every day.

The last thing he wanted was to run into Katsuki and have him blow up again, ruining what was left of their living room. He crept his way up the stairs, using the stealth techniques he'd quickly picked up after moving in with the often temperamental blonde.

"Kacchan?" Izuku gasped when he finally got to his door, finding the boy face down in his bed.

Katsuki opened his piercing red eyes, immediately narrowing them when he caught sight of Midoriya. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Izuku flinched and slowly got closer, hunching himself down some. "You were mad at me last night Kacchan… I just wanted to give you some time to cool off since I always make it worse when I stick around..."

"Get your ass over here" Bakugo grunted, holding his arm out until Izuku hesitantly crawled onto the bed and snuggled in close to him. He pet the boy's fluffy green hair gently, kissing the top of his head as he pulled him in even closer. "You've never stayed out the whole fucking night though. You always come home so that I know you're okay. Your phone was dead, Deku; I was worried you'd gotten killed or some shit like that. Don't you ever do that to me again."

Midoriya whined softly and melted into Katsuki's embrace, completely forgetting how violent the blonde had gotten last night and the mess that still needed to be cleaned up throughout their home. "I'm sorry Kacchan… I love you so much and I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm sorry about last night too… I shouldn't have refused to have sex with you just because I was tired. I know it helps you relieve stress.

"Yeah I know, nerd. It's whatever… You've always been a pain in my ass so it's nothing new. I still care you more than any other dumb extra." Bakugo responded, nuzzling him with his nose until Izuku tilted his head up.

Still, as Midoriya's lips connected with Bakugo's in a heated but as close to loving as the boy was capable of kiss, he couldn't help but feel slightly conflicted for the first time. He knew Todoroki was still in the back of his mind, making him wonder what a relationship that didn't rely on him walking on eggshells would be like.

Midoriya loved his Kacchan, but he'd also become so close to Todoroki through the letters he'd sent even if the boy didn't realize it was him writing them. Just knowing that Shoto had kept them made him feel so much more connected to him in ways he'd refused to acknowledge before.

"Come on Deku… Close those stupidly big eyes and get some damn sleep. I'm still tired from waiting up for your ass to come home all night." Bakugo stated, kissing Izuku's forehead gently.

Midoriya did as he was told and relaxed, trying his best to focus on his lover's scent and the way his strong arms held him close.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

Midoriya arched his back, gasping out in pain and pleasure as Bakugo roughly entered him from behind, pressing his face into the mattress. "K-Kacchan!"

Katsuki growled loudly, squeezing the boys hips tightly as he rammed forward and yanked Midoriya back into him. He snapped his pelvis forward again, jolting Izuku with his slow, but powerful thrusts. He made sure to hit the boy's prostate dead on each time, enjoying how he moaned.

"You like that, Deku?"

"Mmnng… AH! Y-yes…" Midoriya whined, fisting the comforter of his bed. His eyes fluttered closed, his body shuddering as waves of pleasure washed through him.

Bakugo smirked and grabbed Izuku's hair, pulling him up to all fours. "Fuck you're tight…"

Midoriya groaned and whined, grabbing the headboard with one hand to brace himself against the much faster pace Katsuki had set. The sturdy bed creaked beneath them, mingling with the sounds of bodies slamming together and their moans.

"K-Kacchan… I… I'm gonna…" Izuku gasped, dropping down again so that he could bite the covers roughly.

"Hnng… Ssst….Ah, fuck" Bakugo hissed, crashing forward once more as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover, shaking when the boy's walls clamped around him tightly.

Midoriya slid down to his stomach, his vision white and blurry. He smiled and panted when Bakugo fell on top of him, covering his smaller body easily. He sighed in contentment when he felt the boy's lips pecking at his shoulder; Katsuki had been much more loving since the night he'd gone AWOL and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

But, he couldn't deny the displays of affection were sporadic and never lasted very long. He felt Bakugo push off of him moments later, leaving him shivering without the added warmth.

Izuku rolled to his side and watched Katsuki get dressed, still not believing that the famous, successful, and handsome Ground Zero had chosen him to be his roommate/occasional lover.

"Like what you see nerd?" Bakugo grunted as he finished pulling up his pants.

Midoiya giggled, blushing heavily. "You know I think you're handsome Kacchan… why can't you ever just let me stare?"

"Tsk… I'll keep my shirt off for you then. Now get up… You've got to finish those reports so that I can take them to the post office before my shift." Bakugo stated, turning on his heel and leaving.

Midoriya sighed and listened to his lover's heavy footsteps stomp down the stairs before he headed to the shower, stripping off his shirt.

He stared in the mirror as the water heated up, examining the angry red and white lines that littered his arms and parts of his chest. It had begun to bother him that Bakugo always insisted he keep a shirt or hoodie on whenever they were intimate… he didn't expect the blonde to be like Todoroki and tell him they were beautiful, but couldn't he just ignore them?

He trailed after the blonde after quickly scrubbing himself, stomach growling for food. Izuku always loved it when Bakugo was home for lunch or dinner because he'd cook for them. Even if the overly spicy meals would burn his tongue until he didn't think he'd ever be able to taste anything again, it meant he got more time with him.

"Here you go Kacchan! I finished them last night so they're all ready to be dropped off." Midoriya called cheerfully, setting the bundle of envelopes down on the counter.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes as he picked them up, searching for the one meant for Todoroki. He opened it, ignoring how Midoriya whined about wasting a perfectly good stamp. After reading through it carefully, he tossed it back down and turned back to his curry.

"Just making sure you aren't writing more of that mushy shit you had been. You get attached to people too fucking easily and I don't want that candy cane bastard getting the wrong idea. You're mine, Deku. No one else's."

Midoriya covertly rolled his eyes, already used to how possessive the blonde could be. He did feel a twinge of guilt in his chest though, knowing that his thoughts often pinged to the dual user affectionately.

He was also going behind Katsuki's back to send a second letter on his own. There wasn't going to be anything romantic in it, but he'd observed Todoroki for years and knew how few friends he actually had. If he was providing some kind of connection for the dual user to hold on to he couldn't leave him hanging just because of Bakugo's ego.

"So, am I your boyfriend now Kacchan?" he asked, hope pooling in his chest.

"Ahh? What the fuck are you talking about now?"

Midoriya slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around Bakugo, kissing his back softly even though the larger boy stiffened. "Come on… If I'm yours why can't you just be mine too? You aren't seeing anyone else so…"

"Get off" Bakugo growled, knocking Izuku off of him and back into the kitchen island. "I wouldn't date you even if you were the last person on Earth. We fuck Deku, that's it."

Midoriya felt tears burning in his eyes that soon fell down his cheeks. He turned and ran, refusing to come back even when he heard Katsuki shouting after him. Despite his near constant injuries, he was in great shape and was easily able to make it downtown before his lungs screamed for oxygen.

He slowed to a stop and bent forward, gasping in air until he felt his heart calming down. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

The sounds of peoples cheers caught his attention and he followed them unconsciously, ending up at the scene of a minor skirmish between Duality and another common thug. The two made eye contact as Shoto finished unfreezing the villain for the police, but Todoroki simply looked away

Midoriya couldn't help but feel another stab go through his chest, making him clutch the area tightly. He turned and left, walking down a different street and putting in his headphones. The police scanner was how he usually found the action for his analysis notes.

Izuku yelped as he was abruptly pulled into an alley, cocking his fist back to hit his attacker only to have it frozen before he could strike.

"Todoroki?" he questioned, blinking rapidly as he used his free hand to pull the loud speakers from his ears. "What are you doing? Why did you jump me and pull me into an alley?"

Shoto used his left side to slowly melt the ice, smirking gently. "You couldn't hear me calling out to you…"

"But why the alley?" Izuku pushed, lowering his eyes some. The first thing that crossed his mind was that the dual user was ashamed to be seen with him in public like Katsuki… no one wanted to be associated with a quirkless loser.

"You've already made it clear that you don't want Bakugo knowing that we talk sometimes… I'm still in my hero uniform so the press would have taken pictures of us if I'd walked straight up to you." Todoroki explained.

He reached out and gently curled his finger under Midoriya's chin, lifting his face up to look at him. He immediately felt his heart thump in his chest, concerned as to why the boy was crying. "I didn't mean to upset you, Midoriya."

Izuku shook his head and hugged him tightly, rubbing his face into Todoroki's chest. "You didn't! I was already upset and was being dumb… Thank you for being careful!"

"Uhh… You're welcome…" Shoto responded, doing his best to keep his quirk from acting up. Midoriya had been on his mind almost constantly and he'd been elated to see him watching his fight without Bakugo around to get in the way. But now he was getting hugged and had no idea how to respond.

Izuku pulled back quickly, not nearly as good at covering up his embarrassment as his face bled red. "S-sorry… I should probably ask before doing that to you."

Todoroki let out an icy breath. "You have my permission to hug me whenever you want… I'm just unused to being touched is all."

Midoriya nodded and bit his lip, wanting so badly to spend more time with him even though he knew Duality was on duty and Bakugo would get angry.

"Is everything alright?" Shoto asked, moving closer to him once more.

Izuku wrung his hands together nervously and nodded. "Y-yeah… I umm… You should probably get back to work so, I'll see you around?"

When the dual user smiled at him he turned and started quickly walking away, certain that he'd start crying all over again if he stayed there much longer.

"Midoriya… Would you be willing to hang out tonight?" Todoroki called after him, his usually solid voice wavering slightly.

"I… I'd love that…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter folks :) Gonna have a flashback and some mistakes made in the next chapter so... be ready!**

 **Please, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My best friend on here's birthday was yesterday, so, in Mekabella21's honor, here is a double post this week :) You all should definitely check out her stories because she's an awesome writer as well!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 5

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Todoroki nervously paced his apartment, double checking that he had everything he could possibly need for that night. He and Midoriya had hung out a few times since he'd yanked him into an alley a couple of weeks prior, but this was the first time he was coming over to his house since the night he'd called in a panic.

It made Shoto feel silly to be so nervous about the boy coming over; it wasn't like it was a date or anything… even though he was cooking them dinner and had a movie ready to watch afterward. Besides, he was still smitten with Deku despite having no Earthly idea who he was or what he looked like and Midoriya was still 'kind of' dating Bakugo.

"We're just two friends hanging out… That's all…" he muttered to himself, compulsively straightening a pillow out on his couch.

The doorbell rang and Todoroki had to take a brief moment to cool himself off with his quirk, double checking the floor to make sure he hadn't left a trail of frost behind him. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with a tight hug.

"Hey!" Midoriya chirped smiling up at him widely. "It smells so good in here!"

Todoroki awkwardly moved to the side and let him in, his face falling into sad reflection. "It's my mom's old recipe…"

Izuku's smile faltered a bit and changed to one of soft understanding, his hand reaching out to rub Shoto's shoulder gently. He knew that Shoto's mom was in a mental institution, though he didn't know why.

"You know?" Todoroki asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Midoriya realized what he'd done, his mind reeling to come up with a reason for being aware of Mrs. Todoroki's situation. He knew because in his research as 'Deku' he'd come across it and sent many letters to Shoto about how sorry he was. But the dual user didn't know he was Deku, so he had to come up with an excuse or dodge.

"I do… I can't tell you how I know though" he answered carefully. "I know secrets about a lot of people but I swear I don't tell any of them, so you don't have to worry."

Todoroki nodded, believing more and more that Deku and Midoriya were probably good friends that worked together. He didn't really mind Izuku knowing, but it did make him wonder just how much the boy already knew about him.

"What about your parents, Midoriya?" he asked, offering him a soda.

Izuku shrugged slightly, playing with the condensation on his drink. He knew he had to think through his answers to personal questions since he'd often wrote about his life in the letters he sent to Todoroki. The dual user was smart and would probably figure out his true identity.

"That hardly seems fair," Shoto stated, sipping his own drink.

"What's unfair?" Midoriya responded.

"You clearly know a lot about my personal life and yet I know almost nothing about you… What are you so worried about?"

Izuku bit his lip slightly, weighing his options. "Well… My dad isn't in the picture and my mom already passed away. That's actually why I moved in with Kacchan in the first place; he took care of me when I didn't have anywhere to go."

"It seems strange that Bakugo would offer assistance…"

Midoriya smiled slightly, thinking of when the blonde had come to find him.

 _ **~*Flashback*~**_

Izuku sobbed on the stoop of his doorstep, clutching his high school diploma tightly to his chest as he rocked back and forth. It had come in the mail since he'd skipped the graduation ceremony to go to his mother's funeral.

Inko had been out getting him a present for graduating when she'd been one of several unlucky enough to be caught in a hostage situation. The heroes had done everything they could, but no one ended up surviving the ordeal.

Midoriya hadn't stopped crying since then, his eyes almost swollen shut from the never-ending tears. Everything was going wrong. He had no money to go to college, work was hard to come by once employers found out that he was quirkless with only a high school degree, and the only person in the world that seemed to care for him was gone.

It wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to pay for the apartment they lived in anymore and would end up on the streets. He blamed himself for her death, telling himself the only reason she was in that store was because she was trying to do something nice for him as she always did.

"Hey, Deku."

Midoriya looked up to see Bakugo standing before him, hands in his pockets and only a small scowl on his face. He choked on another sob, curling down farther as he awaited a beating or some cruel remark to come from his childhood bully. But none came.

"I'm sorry about Auntie… That shit is so fucked up but I'm not any good with condolences so stop that crying." Katsuki grunted.

"L-leave me al-alone K-Kacchan…" Midoriya wailed back. He was hurting desperately and he was going to cry if he wanted to. It's not like he could really do anything else at that moment.

Bakugo growled and yanked the boy to his feet, pulling him into a tight hug. He held him quietly for several minutes, holding him up even after his body went slack as he sobbed into his shirt.

"Deku…" he finally muttered into his hair. "Pack up whatever shit you want to keep and I'll come back to help you move it at the end of the week."

"I don't have anywhere to go, Kacchan! I'm a useless Deku just like you always said and I've got nothing left!" Midoriya cried.

"Don't be a little bitch! You've got me! You're moving in with me and I'm going to take care of your quirkless ass."

Izuku wiped his eyes, completely shocked that Bakugo of all people was coming to help him. The blonde hadn't even spoken to him since their last day of middle school and that had only been to insult him for not getting into UA.

"W-why are you offering to help me Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, his chest still heaving from his jerking sobs.

"Tsk… Doesn't fucking matter."

Midoriya dropped his head low once more and continued to hold himself tightly, clearly unhappy with the response. "It matters to me, Kacchan… Please…"

Katsuki growled in frustration, grabbing the boys chin and pulling his face up. "I fucking care about you, alright? Your dumbass is always in the back of my mind and you kept sending those damn letters so I know you're still watching villain fights. I'd never live it down if I let my quirkless, ex-best friend get killed so, I fucking swear to protect you so that you can do your little analysis shit and become a hero alongside me… just like we promised each other when we were kids."

Izuku began sobbing with relief and happiness, quickly curling into Bakugo's chest as he nodded. "Thank you Kacchan! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, nerd. Now get your ass back in the house and clean up your face so that we can go get boxes and shit."

 _ **~*End Flashback*~**_

Midoriya noticed that Todoroki was looking at him expectantly and realized he hadn't answered yet. "Kacchan isn't perfect… He's got a mean temper and he has a really warped way of showing that he cares but he does. I mean… When I was at my lowest he took care of me. Kacchan's always been my hero…"

Todoroki clicked his tongue and checked on their food. He hadn't missed the nostalgic look on Izuku's face, or how genuine his voice had sounded. Though he didn't think that helping the boy out when he was desperate made how Bakugo treated him alright, at least now he could understand why Midoriya was so devoted to him.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Midoriya finished writing his letter to Todoroki and sealed it in an envelope, hiding it away in the new fake bottom of his desk drawer so that Bakugo wouldn't find it. He'd been thinking about the dual user almost constantly, enjoying the few times they would hang out together.

His biggest fear was having Shoto hate him once he found out that he was actually Deku. The dual user hadn't said anything about him being quirkless since their first encounter and even seemed to be more accepting of his spectating at villain fights.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't feel upset about being tricked. Izuku knew the longer he waited to say something the worse it would be, but he was simply terrified. Todoroki treated him like he was something special and he couldn't lose that because of his work.

Midoriya knew he wouldn't be able to work up the courage to tell Shoto the truth in person for awhile though, so he came up with a plan instead. He'd add more personal information in his letters and then drop the same hints when he was around Todoroki.

He hoped that someone as smart as Shoto would notice the similarities in their stories and make the connection for him. As long as he never outright lied about who he was then the dual user couldn't technically hold it against him.

Midoriya was about to start going over some new villain profiles he was analyzing when his phone pinged.

 **[Todoroki]:** Can you get away from work to meet me for lunch?

 **[Midoriya]:** Haha! I don't exactly have set hours. Where do you want to go?

 **[Todoroki]:** There's a good ramen place that just opened up downtown. Does that sound good?

 **[Midoriya]:** I've heard of that place! It sounds amazing. I'll meet you there in thirty?

 **[Todoroki]:** Can't wait to see you.

Izuku squealed to himself quietly and jumped out of his chair, leaving his work on his desk to do later as he checked how he looked. He picked up his bag and almost ran down the stairs, not realizing that Bakugo had come home.

"Where are you running off to you little shit?" Katsuki asked, blocking his path to the door.

Midoriya paled some. He'd never been good at lying and unlike Todoroki who let him get away with skirting real answers, Bakugo often forced them out of him. "I… I'm meeting a contact for lunch…"

"Oh yeah? Who?" Katsuki sneered, stepping up to Izuku and using his height advantage to tower over him menacingly.

Izuku fought back the urge to cower like he'd done so many times when they were young and even a few after moving in together. He knew he shouldn't argue though, that always led to a violent confrontation.

"It's not important, Kacchan… I promise I'll only be gone for a little while."

Bakugo's eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion. "Tell me who it is, Deku."

Midoriya huffed, starting to become irritated by the interrogation. Since meeting Todoroki he'd become more aware of how volatile his relationship with Katsuki was… or at least less accepting of it. "It's none of your business! I'm allowed to have friends."

"Ahh? Friends? Who needs friends when you've got me?" Bakugo snapped, grabbing Izuku's arm and yanking him closer. He kissed him harshly, bruising his lips with the force.

Midoriya pushed on the blonde's chest, panting when his mouth became free. He could feel Bakugo's arousal pressing into his pelvis and knew exactly where this 'hug' was going. If he didn't leave soon he'd miss Todoroki.

He was about to protest further when the blonde's hands slid up his shirt, running over his bare skin—even the scarred parts. It had been so long since he'd done that and Izuku couldn't help but pause at the sensation.

Bakugo pulled it up higher until he stripped it off Midoriya completely. He smirked at how the smaller boy shivered under his hungry gaze, quickly relaxing in his arms.

"Kacchan… You said I look ugly like this…" Izuku muttered, his face bright red with embarrassment, shame, and a hesitant happiness.

Bakugo grunted as he pulled him over to their kitchen table and bent him over it, stepping behind him right after. He undid and yanked down both his and Midoriya's pants, kicking the boy's legs apart with his foot. "Yeah well, in between those fucking scars you've got some soft ass skin, Deku."

Midoriya felt one of Bakugo's rough hands settle in the middle of his back and the other grab his hip, holding him still. He hissed as the blonde slowly pushed into him, closing his eyes tightly in pain. But for once the boy paused to let him adjust, leaning over and kissing between his shoulder blades.

"You ready, Deku?" Katsuki asked, his voice low and deep.

Izuku nodded almost feverishly as the hand on his back slid upward and held his shoulder, steadying him some when the blonde pulled out and snapped his hips forward solidly. His eyes rolled back into his head as the quick pace started, it felt so good.

"Mmmng K-Kacchan…" he groaned.

Bakugo smirked, moving his hand to grab the back of the smaller males neck as he continued to pound into him, loving how pliant his little Deku was. But he wanted to see Midoriya's flushed and pleasure filled face.

He pulled out and flipped him over with ease, draping his legs over his arms as he pulled him back towards him. "Fuck…" Katsuki hissed.

Midoriya quickly gripped the edge of the table as Bakugo started thrusting into him once more, his back arching slightly. He tossed his head back and forth, panting with need and building pleasure. It never ceased to amaze him how good the blonde was at everything, including sex.

Bakugo dropped the boy's legs and leaned over him, use his weight to drive his hips even harder into Midoriya, who'd wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. He gripped his jaw and kissed him, dominating his tongue with his own.

Izuku let go of the table and hugged him close, gasping and arching his back as far as it would go as he orgasmed, his seed spilling between them. He shuddered and panted into Bakugo's neck when the blonde snarled, filling him up completely.

"I… I love you so much…" Midoriya sighed, relaxing beneath Katsuki and kissing his jaw.

"Yeah, I know that, Deku," Bakugo responded, running his fingers over Izuku's exposed skin almost lovingly. "I decided to take the rest of the day off and spend it with you… So you better keep up with my stamina."

Izuku gazed up at his red eyes with such awe and appreciation that it was almost palpable. He giggled in happiness and stole another sweet kiss.

* * *

Todoroki sat at the restaurant semi-patiently, checking his phone every few seconds to see if Midoriya had texted. He'd need to head back out on patrol soon, but he wanted to give the boy as much time as possible to show up.

But as time ticked by, Shoto realized that Izuku wasn't coming. It made his stomach twist with nervousness and fear for what had happened to him. He slowly got up and went back to work, checking all the updates throughout the city to make sure nothing had happened involving the near fearless boy.

When he didn't find anything, his next thought was that Bakugo had found out and done something to Midoriya… maybe given him another black eye or worse.

Todoroki rubbed his face, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. He just had to hope that Midoriya was okay and would respond to his messages and missed calls soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading :) Please, tell me what you thought! Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are my bread and butter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, friends! I totally got screwed by my insurance and the hospital I was going to get tests/treatments from, so, I'm going handle my stress in the best way I know how: to write more MHA chapters!**

 **Also, if you want to see some really cool MHA pictures, KyrieBlake on DeviantArt is amazing!**

 **kyrieblake/art/IzukuXShouto-735985980**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 6

Midoriya returned to his room, walking around like he was still in a dream. He'd spent the entire afternoon making love with Bakugo and stealing kisses from him in between the sessions. Of course, half of the time the blonde would gripe at him for it… but that was beside the point.

The only thing that mattered was that Ground Zero had taken off part of a day of hero work just to spend it with him. He saw his phone light flashing and lazily strolled over, only to pale and lose his sense of euphoria when he saw the many missed calls and texts notifications.

Izuku turned the call volume all the way down on his cell and dialed Todoroki, pacing around nervously. It only took one ring for the dual user to pick up.

"Midoriya! Are you alright?" Shoto questioned, his voice strained with worry.

"Yeah… I'm okay… Sorry about earlier. I… Can I make it up to you with some late-night dessert or something?" Izuku responded, his voice whispered so Bakugo wouldn't hear him. It was silly he knew, seeing as the blonde was likely downstairs, but he really didn't want to risk it.

"That's unnecessary… but I would like to see you in person to ensure that you are, in fact, okay. Meet me downtown at the park you ran to before in fifteen, alright?"

"Okay, Todoroki! I'll be there soon!"

Midoriya hung up and snuck downstairs as quietly as he could, taking the back door to avoid the part of the house nearest Bakugo and sighing in relief when he made it out of their yard without an explosion aimed at him.

By the time he reached the park, Todoroki was already there and jogged towards him, checking him over for injuries.

"Uh… What are you doing?" he asked nervously, taking a step away.

"You didn't show up earlier so I assumed the worst," Todoroki explained.

Izuku felt guilt pool in his chest; he hadn't even really thought about what Shoto must have been thinking. "It's not like that!" he stated quickly, "Kacchan took the day off to spend it with me and I just… I'm so sorry Todoroki…"

The worry that had been plastered to Shoto's face fell until there was nothing left but a blank expression. "You stood me up and had me thinking you were in danger so that you could fuck Bakugo? Are you serious?"

Midoriya's cheeks flashed between red and white in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. He wasn't sure what to say to make what he'd done any better, but he knew he had to give Todoroki some form of explanation.

"I… You don't understand! He even took off my shirt! Kacchan usually won't let me do that since he thinks my scars are ugly but today he did! He… He…" Izuku stated, his voice beginning to crack as he became overwhelmed with emotions.

"Midoriya. Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of as I've already told you. If Bakugo really cared for you then he would tell you how beautiful you are with or without them. You're smart, you're funny, you're a wonderful person and you shouldn't be desperate for scraps of attention from a piece of shit like him." Todoroki seethed.

"Don't call him that!" Izuku shouted back angrily. "I said I was sorry for missing lunch with you. If my relationship with Kacchan bothers you that much then… Argh. No… I don't want to fight with you Todoroki… I really am sorry."

Shoto tightened his jaw and glared. "No, Midoriya, I agree with what you were about to say. I can't stand how you let Bakugo push you around and I think it's best that we don't hang out anymore since the only things us being friends does it get you in trouble with your 'Kacchan' and makes me angry."

Izuku stumbled back some like he'd been hit with a physical blow, tears springing into his eyes. "D-Don't say that! You're my best friend and I love spending time with you! Please, just let me make it up to yo—"

"No." Shoto interrupted coldly, turning to leave. "Oh, and Bakugo didn't leave work early to spend time with you.

Midoriya felt his entire chest seize with pain as he watched Shoto start walking away, his heart beating unevenly from the shock of losing his only friend. But then he realized what else the dual user had said and he felt so much worse. "H-He didn't?"

Todoroki glanced back over his shoulder and scoffed, stopping just long enough to look over the quirkless boy who stood trembling and crying behind him. "Did you really think that he just spontaneously decided to be a decent human being? Bakugo got too rough with a villain today and was sent home as punishment."

Midoriya let his jaw drop as Shoto left right after, leaving him alone and emotionally wounded. He slowly walked away as well, still in slight shock. _"It's not true! Kacchan loves me in his own way. He wouldn't have lied to me like that."_

He pulled out his phone to prove his faith in Bakugo wasn't misplaced and scrolled through the news links of the day. Unfortunately, it didn't take him long to find the one that Shoto must have been talking about. He could barely see the video through his tear-filled eyes, but he could hear Ground Zero shouting at other pros before being told to go home or risk being fired.

After wiping his eyes, he saw the timestamp was about thirty minutes before he'd caught him trying to go to lunch with Todoroki and realized it must have been true. His chest hurt so badly that it was hard to breathe and he wanted to vomit. _"How could I have been so stupid?"_

* * *

After walking around for almost an hour trying to calm himself down, Izuku decided that enough was enough. He stomped up to his front door and threw it open, slamming it closed right after. The only thing he could feel other than sadness right then was a raging anger, burning deep inside him and flickering to the surface.

It didn't take long for Bakugo to come out of his room, hands already popping as he growled about a dumbass burglar about to get his ass kicked. "AAHH! What the fuck, Deku?"

"You didn't come home just to see me, you were forced to!" Midoriya shouted accusingly.

Katsuki's scowl lessened some but stayed plastered to his face. "Is that what has your panties in a knot? I fucking came and spent time with you, didn't I? I could have fucking gone anywhere but I came back here and didn't break a damn thing even though I was pissed. You should be fucking grateful!"

"That's not the point, Kacchan!" Izuku cried. "You lied to me and I'm tired of you treating me like I'm dirt!"

Bakugo stomped over and grabbed his collar tightly, growling in his face. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that you stupid fuck! I took you in when no one else would and have taken care of your quirkless ass since then!"

Midoriya wanted to break down and cry as he usually did—to give in to the guilt and fear that helped him cope with the toxicity of his relationship with Bakugo. But he refused to this time. Even if it was true he didn't have anyone else, part of him didn't care anymore.

"I know that! I know that without you I would have been living on the streets but that doesn't mean I have to be your punching bag! I don't deserve to be put down for wanting respect and… and Todoroki thinks I'm amazing just the way I am!"

Bakugo eyes blew wide with adrenaline, his jealous temper easily going off from the mention of the dual user. He shoved Midoriya, knocking him off his feet with a warning blast as he shouted. "I knew you were sneaking around with that bastard! You're a whore, Deku! Anything nice he says to you is a damn lie and deep down you know that! There's nothing desirable about you at all and once you stop lying to yourself you'll see that I'm the only one who'd put up with your worthless ass!"

Izuku got up off the ground and pushed Katsuki, though it only succeeded in making him stumble back a few steps. "See?! You're doing it again and I'm not going to put up with it! You're wrong about me, Kacchan!"

Bakugo's wavering hold on his rage snapped and he screamed in anger, setting off a large blast at Midoriya that sent him flying and tumbling to the ground several feet away. He was quick to follow him, yanking him up by his hair and half dragging him to the door.

Katsuki shoved him out and into the dirt, not even sparing a glance as the boy groaned in pain. He left and propelled himself to the Izuku's room, quickly shoving as many of his things into his backpack as he could before heading back down to where he was still trying to get back to his feet.

He threw the bag at him, easily knocking him back to the ground. "Fuck you Deku, you ungrateful little shit. Get your ass out of here and don't come back until you learn your place!"

Midoriya's glassy, tear-filled eyes widened slightly, all the anger and confidence welling inside him dissipating in an instant. He'd often pissed Bakugo off enough for things to get physical and he'd even shouted that he'd never come back in the heat of the moment, but the blonde had never told him to leave before.

"B-but… what about our deal? You said you cared about me and wanted to keep me safe! You said that you'd protect me so that I could be a hero too!"

Bakugo snickered at him, bending down to get in his face while he was still sitting in the dirt. "HA! Without your dumb ass always running off alone and getting beat to hell I'll have a lot less shit to put up with. Now scram before I blow you to pieces."

Midoriya flinched as the front door slammed behind Katsuki and he looked around like something or someone would come to help him. It was cold out and long past dark at this point and no matter how much he told himself he didn't need a quirk to be a hero, it was dangerous for him to just sleep outside somewhere.

He slowly forced himself back to his feet, his whole body aching from the impact of the blast as well as his skin stinging from the minor burns he received. His first instinct was to call Todoroki and he'd almost hit the call button when he stopped short.

Midoriya sobbed quietly, remembering how the dual user had said they weren't friends anymore. The fight had been about his relationship with Bakugo, which was now apparently over, but that didn't mean Todoroki would forgive him. He didn't feel like he had a right to call anyway, the guilt he was feeling earlier magnified even more.

He picked up his bag and trudged back to town with his head hanging as low as the day his mother had been so cruelly taken from him.

* * *

Todoroki slowly prepared for the day after a very long night of tossing and turning in his bed. Now that his anger had died down, he felt terrible for what he'd said to Midoriya. Even if it had been true, he knew that he'd only said it to hurt Izuku and it had worked. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the boys devastated face as he stood and cried.

Shoto knew he shouldn't have refused Midoriya's attempt at an apology or left him after telling him about Bakugo. Truthfully, Todoroki's chest had hurt to see the usually smiling boy so upset but his pride and frustration had gotten in the way and he'd walked off anyway. Still, just the thought of having to work with the blonde again or standing on the sidelines while he abused Midoriya made him want to catch fire with rage.

Since he had the day off he decided to go and see his mother, hoping maybe she could give him some guidance. He puffed out steam the whole way there, using his quirk to keep him warm in the frigid air. It must have been terrible for anyone unlucky enough to be stuck outside the night before.

"Mother…" he called, getting the woman's attention.

"Shoto, what's wrong? You look so upset…" she responded, holding open her arms for him to come and cuddle in.

He gratefully accepted, falling to his knees before her and resting his head on her soft lap so that she could pet his hair. "I'm conflicted mom and I don't know what to do…"

"I'll help you if I can… You know that sweetheart."

Shoto took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. It would be hard to talk to her about the situation since the whole reason she was in that place was because of an abusive relationship, but she'd know best. He was only a small child when she'd left and his spot as Endeavors masterpiece had saved him from most punishments that his siblings and mother received.

"That new friend I told you about… the quirkless boy. He's dating Bakugo, the boy I went to school with that became Ground Zero. Anyway, Bakugo hurts him, mom… He controls everything he does and manipulates him with physical threats and playing on his emotions. It doesn't matter what I say to Midoriya… he refuses to leave that prick!"

"What about Midoriya's family? Friends? Does he work?" Rei asked.

Shoto shook his head slightly and sighed. "No father and his mom died while he was in high school so he moved in with Bakugo right after. I've never heard him talk about other friends and I'm not exactly sure what he does but I know that he takes some notes for Bakugo at his villain fights."

"So, what you're saying is this boy has no one other than you and Bakugo? That he has very little interaction with anyone even during work? My dear Shoto, if you know that's the case then surely you must realize how scared he must be."

Todoroki raised his head to stare up at her, understanding what she meant and yet not at the same time.

Rei pet him again and gave a sad smile. "You've always had someone Shoto… And even if your entire family disappeared you have a powerful quirk that could help you get a job and protect you. This Midoriya has no family and Bakugo has cut off ties to every other potential relationship he could have no matter how small… if he could make them at all with how our society views those who are quirkless. I'd imagine it's hard for him to even get a minimum wage job as well."

"But mom-"

"My sweet boy…" she interrupted gently. "Midoriya was likely desperate for any connection and then Bakugo exploited that need when they moved in together. After what I can only assume was a childhood filled with being bullied for his condition he's spent years with this boy as his only influence."

Shoto huffed out a puff of ice and swallowed hard. "But he can't stay with him… He hurts him…"

"You're right… But by walking away from Bakugo he'd also have to walk away from everything he knows and that must be terrifying for Midoriya. The best thing you can do for him is show him that you care, and when he feels safe then he'll do what he needs to do. Just make sure you're there for him when that happens."

Todoroki felt tears burn in his eyes and he nodded, hugging the woman tightly. He couldn't protect her when he was a child, but he could help Midoriya now. The first step in that was to apologize.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading this update! :) Please, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends! Sorry about the late post. Shit's been getting REAL at my house lol. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 7

Midoriya shivered as he walked down the street, rubbing his arms to try and build warmth with the friction. He'd made it through the worst of the night, but, he didn't think he'd ever get the chill out of his bones.

"Just make it to the next shelter… You can do it…" he whispered to himself. The two that he'd managed to walk to during the night hadn't been able to help him; one was too overcrowded and the other said 'you'd do better at a shelter designed for quirkless individuals'.

Izuku hoped with all his might that this next shelter—the last one he could visit in the city—would be able to help him. By the time he arrived, his joints were stiff from the frigid air and ice flakes clung to the tips of his hair.

"H-hello…" he greeted, sheepishly smiling at the very uninterested desk attendant. "I'm l-looking for a place to stay for a few days."

"Name?" the lady asked as she huffed from being pulled from the computer game she'd been playing.

"Izuku Midoriya…"

"Last place of residence?

Midoriya paused, the barest hint of anxiety starting to grow in his gut. He couldn't possibly give out Bakugo's address; it could lead to fans or worse, villains, finding out where he lived and attacking him. He began fidgeting, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get anyone in trouble.

"I asked where you lived last, kid." The woman complained.

Izuku eventually stuttered out his mother's old address, hoping that the lady wouldn't notice that he hadn't actually lived there in years. To his intense relief, she didn't.

"Quirk?"

Midoriya deflated a little bit more, his eyes shifting to the ground and away from the attendant with shame. "I'm quirkless…." He explained quietly, his pride hurting even more when the lady snorted at his misfortune.

"Alright; I need you to fill out this paperwork and I need at least two references to call to make sure that you are who you say you are and won't start any trouble." She stated, dropping a clipboard on the counter with a loud clatter.

Izuku visibly paled, his chest seizing with full blown panic this time. "I… uhh… I don't have any references."

The woman gave him a bored glare, clearly disbelieving of his plight. "It can be friends, family members, religious group members, coworkers… Just put two peoples names and phone numbers down so that we can call them."

Tears began welling up in Midoriya's eyes, threatening to fall as he sniffled. The only two people that actually knew who he was anymore were Bakugo and Todoroki. The former was absolutely pissed at him right then and probably wouldn't hesitate to screw him over.

He really considered calling Shoto, believing that even if the dual user was angry he wouldn't spite him just because he could, but, knowing that his actions with Bakugo had started the fight filled him with too much guilt… he didn't think he deserved to ask even if by some miracle the woman would let him get away with only one reference.

"I… Please… I promise I won't be any trouble; I just really need a place to stay." He begged, doing his best to keep himself from crying.

"Look, kid, I don't make the rules. We are the safest shelter in the city because we have specific criteria that must be met and if you really don't have any references then I can't let you stay here."

Izuku hugged himself tightly, tears finally making their way down his cheeks. "Mam…" he pleaded, his voice trembling, "I've already spoken with the only other two shelters in the city and they can't help me either; I'm desperate."

She sighed, examining his shaken demeanor as she stood and held up a finger for him to wait. When she returned, she had a few extra shirts and a pair of gloves. "I can't let you stay here, but, it is cold out so take these to help keep you warm… You can grab a cup of coffee on your way out as well. Good luck kid, and I am sorry."

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Days~**_

Todoroki walked his patrol, his attention only half on his surroundings. Bakugo had been exceptionally violent in the two days following being sent home and he'd yet to see Midoriya. It made his already anxious gut feeling even worse.

He'd called the boy several times, but each one went straight to voicemail. Katsuki was abusive but Todoroki didn't think that he'd actually seriously hurt Midoriya… at least he prayed that wasn't possible. Still, every failed attempt to reach the boy made him want to scream in frustration.

Shoto breathed steam onto his hands once more as he walked, irritated that it was freezing outside in addition to everything on his mind. He cut across a couple of streets as he checked his watch, so ready to be off his shift so that he could go and pace around his house instead.

He glanced down the alleys as he walked, following protocol like he always did. But as he passed one, he saw the tips of greenish tinted hair peaking out the side of a box and felt his heart leap into his throat.

Todoroki slowed and hesitantly turned to move closer, fearful that it might be a corpse. "Midoriya?" he called, his voice cracking with worry.

The boy stirred and poked his head out, his eyes disoriented as he tried to focus on whoever was calling him.

"What are you doing out—Did Bakugo attack you?!" Shoto hissed, now able to see the bruises and small burns that were sprinkled all over his dirt smeared face. He didn't wait for the boy to answer, helping him to his feet and calling in that he had to leave his shift early for personal reasons.

Midoriya wobbled as Todoroki tried to lead him away, his eyes rolling back in his head a few steps later. The dual user caught him, almost panicking again when he felt how warm the teen was despite the temperature outside. He quickly slipped his right hand under the many shirts he had on and sent frost all over his body, bringing down his fever as quickly as he could before picking him up bridal style and carrying him off.

Midoriya woke up not much later and immediately started shivering, wiggling to curl into the warmth that seemed to only be on one side. He opened his eyes when he felt a rapid thumping, soon realizing that he was face first in Shoto's chest and was being carried somewhere.

"Todrok?" he slurred, delving into a coughing fit right afterward.

"It's okay… I'm taking you home now and we'll get you some medicine. Just relax..."

Izuku shook his aching head, starting to cry. He didn't have a home to go back to now that Bakugo had kicked him out. "I… I can't! Kacchan w-won't-"

"Shhh… You don't have to worry about him." Todoroki explained, relief flooding through him as he finally made it to his house. He immediately took Izuku to the bathroom and started helping him strip out of his clothes, barely able to contain his anger when he saw the damage.

Midoriya was still crying silently and stopped Shoto when he got to his boxers, Bakugo's insults about him being a whore rolling through his mind like a loud truck. The dual user didn't even bat an eye, accepting that he didn't want to be completely naked.

Todoroki picked him back up and sat him in the shower, using the removable head to clean him. He almost smiled when the boy sighed in contentment, apparently very happy that he was getting warmed up by the water.

"I'm going to have to use my ice on you again once I put you in bed…" he stated, earning an adorable frown from the slightly more lucid boy. "You have a fever and the medicine I have will take a bit to work."

Midoriya pouted out his lower lip and whined but didn't really protest much more than that. He was just happy that Todoroki was there.

* * *

Todoroki woke up on the couch several hours after he and Midoriya had fallen asleep there. He'd initially planned to put him in bed, but he kept coughing and spiking fevers no matter how much cold and flu medicines he forced him to swallow.

It was easier for him to prop himself up on the couch and lean the boy back on his chest so that he could use his quirk whenever he needed to. He slid his fingers up Midoriya's arms, relaxing some when he didn't feel too warm anymore.

"I'm sorry for making you take care of me again…" Izuku whispered, alerting the dual user that he was awake.

Todoroki wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him, nuzzling the top of his head softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for… I'm the one that should be apologizing to you for what I said to you the other night. I was out of line and told you the truth to hurt you, not to help you. And I didn't mean it when I said we can't be friends."

Izuku felt tears burning his eyes again. It felt so good to know that Todoroki wasn't still angry with him, but he couldn't help but remember everything that had happened with Bakugo. "You don't have to worry about that last part anymore… Kacchan kicked me out so I won't make you angry with my relationship with him anymore."

Todoroki gently twisted Midoriya around to his stomach and then pulled him close once more, the boys choked breath and tears warm against his throat. He ran his hands up and down Izuku's back, letting him cry as much as he wanted.

"It's going to be okay… It's your decision what you do and I'll support you either way… Even if you decide to try and get back with him."

Izuku pushed himself up slightly, staring down at the dual user with confusion and awe. "R-really?" he finally gasped.

Todoroki didn't exactly feel good about it, but he nodded and reached up to brush the boy's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Midoriya leaned into the touch slightly and laid back down, still exhausted from being sick and the chaos that had been going on.

* * *

Midoriya sat in the spare bedroom that Todoroki had been letting him stay in for the past couple of days, staring out the window blankly. He missed Bakugo even though he told himself he shouldn't. The blonde had been his entire life for years now and having him gone made him feel like a piece of himself was gone too.

The only thing keeping him together was Shoto, who had been more understanding than was probably necessary. A rapping at his door roused him from his thoughts and he almost sighed with sadness. "Come in…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… Just a little tired I guess. Thank you for letting me stay here while I was recovering… I umm… I've looked into some shelters outside the city that I can go to so I'll be out of your hair soon." Midoriya answered, flashing his best fake smile.

Todoroki crossed the room slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from his guest. He rubbed his hands together nervously, taking a deep breath. "About that… I was actually hoping that you would stay for a bit longer."

Izuku let out a hollow laugh, pulling his knees up to his chin so that he could hide the shame on his face. He didn't believe that Shoto really wanted him there; who would want a quirkless Deku living with them?

Midoriya didn't raise his head up when he felt the bed shifting around, but soon felt a strong grip on his arms, pulling him down to his side. He ended up with his head resting on Todoroki's strong chest, the boy petting him softly as they laid there.

"I'm serious; I enjoy your company and you need a place to stay. It seems like an arrangement that would be beneficial for both of us." Shoto stated.

Izuku scoffed and hid his face in the boy's shoulder, gripping Todoroki's shirt tightly. "I have no money and nothing worth any value to pay for rent or food or anything else. I can't even get a job because I'm quirkless with only a high school diploma and no work history since Kacchan took care of everything for me! He and I had history so I didn't feel as bad about being a parasite but I can't do that to you!"

"You're not a parasite, Izuku," Todoroki replied firmly, squeezing the boy in his arms tightly. "It's just like you said about Bakugo, I make plenty of money so you don't actually have to worry about that. If it really means that much to you though I can help you find a job… Would you stay with me then?"

Midoriya pushed himself up and stared down at Todoroki, analyzing his face and eyes to try and figure out what he was really thinking. No one other than his mother had ever shown him such kindness aside from Bakugo, and with the blonde, it usually came with strings attached.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've only ever given you trouble."

Todoroki smiled at him softly, brushing his fingers through his curly hair with a warmed hand. "I enjoy the challenge… Besides, I think you're genuinely a good person who got stuck with a lot of bad hands. If I can help you, I'd like you to let me."

"And all you want in return is my company? No s-sex or anything else?" Izuku asked, his face flushing. He was already practically laying on top of the man in a bed, both wrapped in each other's arms.

"In all the times we've hung out we've never run out of things to talk about and you don't become uncomfortable with my awkwardness. In any case, lots of roommates live together without becoming intimate."

"You're not awkward at all! I think you're really cool!" Izuku exclaimed, smiling at him happily.

"I think you're the only person who's ever said that to me… So, what do you say?"

Midoriya bit his lip, considering the offer. He couldn't help but stare at his handsome host, nearly becoming mesmerized by his two-colored eyes and sweet, almost nonexistent smile. "If you're sure…" he finally responded, lowering himself down once more.

Even if it was only slight, the ache in his chest eased some. Izuku still wasn't convinced of all the kind things that Shoto said to him, but the few days he'd spent living with the man had been a dream. There were no shouting matches or fights, no rough sex when he didn't feel like it or demands for something else.

Everything was calm and pleasant with Todoroki and it made Midoriya feel safer than he had since his mother had passed.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

Midoriya hummed to himself as he stirred the pot on the stove, somewhat daydreaming about Todoroki and what he must be doing right then. He imagined him frosted over with a thin layer of ice, his quirk cooling down his hot body while he fought villains.

He bit his lower lip slightly, blushing at the thought of Shoto's strong muscles straining and tensed, rippling beneath his uniform. Izuku shook his head to clear it, trying to calm himself down before he messed up the recipe or became aroused.

The front door clicked open and shut, alerting him that his muse was home. He turned around to find Todoroki's hair tousled like he'd just had mind-blowing sex, sweat and dirt still clinging to his face and exposed collarbone. _"Shoto looks so hot… No! Bad, Izuku. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blu-"_

"Are you feeling alright, Izuku? Your face is all red… If you have a fever again I can help bring it down." Todoroki asked, his frosted hand reaching out to caress Midoriya's blushing cheek.

Izuku squeaked and only darkened in color, wanting to just crawl in a hole or maybe right into Todoroki's bed… either way would probably make him very happy. "I-I'm f-fine! Dinner should be ready soon!"

Shoto didn't look completely convinced but nodded. "I'm going to take a shower then… Call me if you need something in the meantime."

He left Midoriya still lit up like the sun and hurried off, concerned that his own blush would soon become visible. Despite promising the boy that he didn't have to worry about being hit on while staying with him, he couldn't help but want him.

It had only been a week since Izuku had officially agreed to stay and they'd fallen into the most comfortable friendship he'd ever had… Todoroki felt connected to him in the most intimate ways and they'd never done anything sexual together.

He cleaned himself thoroughly, hoping that the water would somehow wash away his conflicted feelings without luck. What made everything worse was that he was already in love with his mysterious friend Deku, even if he was certain nothing would ever come of that.

"Dinners almost finished!" Midoriya chirped when he'd made it back to the kitchen. "Oh, and your mail is on the counter."

Todoroki nodded and went through it, finding a new letter from his crush amidst the near endless fan mail. "Deku's letters have returned to normal… I got one a couple of weeks ago that explained he needed to keep his work and personal life separate so he's been sending me two a week now."

"Well, he knew you were bothered by the sudden change so…" Izuku offered, keeping his eyes firmly on the soup he'd been stirring.

"I know you can't say much but, will you tell me more about him?"

Midoriya bit his lip and turned towards the dual user, his nerves burning with anxiety. "W-well… He's twenty-one, male, likes men but is single, and is a bit odd…"

"Hmm… I could have deduced most of that information from the letters he sends me. I know he's lost his mother as well, father is a villain in another country, and that he adores heroes… Actually, I can see how you two became friends since it seems you all have had a lot of similar life experiences."

Izuku was tempted to take the spoon he was holding and thump it over the back of Todoroki's beautiful head. _"Come on Shoto! We aren't friends! We're the same person!"_ his mind screamed, outwardly though he just shrugged and made an awkward chuckle.

"It's so strange…" Shoto continued, his fingers rubbing the letter lovingly. "I know his favorite foods, colors, books, heroes. I've read the small details he's given me about his family life and friends. I can tell you all about the worst days he's ever had and the best ones… I know everything about him except what he looks like and who he actually is. He's probably my best friend and I don't have a way to let him know how much these notes mean to me."

"Believe me when I say that he knows and wants to show you who he is too… He just needs more time…" Midoriya responded quietly.

"Tell him I can wait to find out as long as he needs, please?"

Midoriya smiled at Shoto, hoping that he'd work up the courage he needed soon. "Consider it done… and he considers you his best friend too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading this update :) Please, tell me what you think! I love me some reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I've been working hard to get new chapters for all of my ongoing MHA stories ready this week so... hopefully, there will be 4 days of posting! :) Thank you for reading this far!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 8

Midoriya ran down the streets of the city, his lungs and legs burning as he went from one villain sighting to another. It felt so good to be out and about again, doing what he loved. He could just as easily get his analysis information from behind a computer screen, but there was something much more exciting about being there in person.

He skidded to a stop right as Duality showed up to fight a giant of a man who could create air guns with his hands. However, Ground Zero was already there, shouting and cussing in irritation. The blonde made eye contact with Midoriya, scowling with a murderous hatred in his expression.

It was the first time they'd seen each other since he'd been kicked out, and it made the smaller boy step back hesitantly. Bakugo never actually did or said anything to him in public, but he'd never kicked him out before either so Midoriya wasn't really sure what was about to happen.

Would he call him weak and useless? Ugly and stupid? Would Bakugo let all these people know that he'd been mooching off of him for years since he was quirkless and could never find a job?

The blonde turned and went back to fighting a moment later, but the sick feeling that settled in Izuku's gut didn't disappear. Although nothing had actually gone down between them just then, he could practically feel and hear every negative interaction they'd ever had pounding into his skull.

Midoriya didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to cry and beg Katsuki for forgiveness for something that wasn't even his fault while the other part wanted to glare back and tell the blonde that he didn't need him anymore.

But he ended up doing neither, standing there frozen and pale with poorly hidden distress written all over him. _"I should just go…"_

A rush of cold air knocked into him though, ruffling his hair and stinging his cheeks. Midoriya blinked rapidly to get the snow flurries from his eyes, looking up to see why Todoroki had even aimed his quirk in that direction.

To his surprise and intense happiness, Shoto was staring at him as well and smiled reassuringly when he finally got his attention. The crowd around him gawked at the display, whispering to each other that the hero Duality never interacted with fans unless it was necessary.

Midoriya's heart pounded in his ears, but he grinned in embarrassment and gratitude all the same, his face flushing cutely as he waved to the popular yet aloof hero and got a nod in return. Not even Bakugo's subsequent irate shouting and overly violent explosions couldn't drag down his attitude.

He bounced on his toes, green eyes wide and observing all the aspects of the showdown that he could, mentally recording notes that he'd write down and condense later to send to the Pros. In this fight specifically, he saw many things that could have been done differently to avoid damage to the streets and surrounding buildings.

When the battle slowly came to its conclusion, Izuku put his headphones back in to see if anything else was going on over the police scanner he listened to.

' **Suspect spotted. Analysis Hero Deku's last report stated that his quirk is called 'Quirk Manipulation'. He can force individuals quirks to become activated and uncontrollable for several minutes. Weaknesses of his power include needing to touch the victim's skin for at least 4 seconds. Please respond to-'**

Midoriya grinned to himself, the fruits of his labors once more assisting the police and heroes in their work. He jotted down the address they'd listed and prepared to leave, looking back once more to see Todoroki.

They smiled at each other, Izuku devolving into a fit of giggles as he turned and ran off, leaving the dual user to deal with the press that had begun swarming around.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 3 Weeks~**_

"Dinner was great as usual! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Midoriya asked, batting his long eyelashes cutely.

Todoroki sat down on the couch next to him, handing him a new glass of wine with an embarrassed smile. "I've lived alone for a while and I got tired of the frozen food microwave routine. You're a pretty decent chef yourself."

Izuku giggled and blushed, already feeling the effects of their first full cup of alcohol during dinner. He'd always been such a lightweight and Bakugo had refused to let him have anything when they lived together.

"What?" Shoto asked, unable to control his own smile at the beautiful flush on his roommate's face.

Midoriya shook his head slightly, biting his lower lip and glancing up at Todoroki sweetly. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he wasn't sure he could… The only other person he'd ever kissed was Bakugo and the blonde was always the one to make the first move.

It wasn't even that big of a deal. They'd been living together for almost a month, never even had a single argument. He was the only person Shoto laughed with, the only person to see the kind softness beneath his wall of ice.

Midoriya took another large gulp of his drink and set it down, feeling the liquid confidence pooling in his gut along with a burning desire. Todoroki had the arm closest to him up on the back of the couch, almost inviting him to snuggle up next to his side.

He took a deep, calming breath and scooted in closer, resting his head on the dual user's chest as he'd done so many times over the past month. It made his heart beat frantically with happiness when Shoto once again didn't push him off as Bakugo would have.

"Do you want to watch something?" Todoroki asked, gesturing to the tv.

"No… I like sitting here with you and listening to the rain. It's really nice…" Midoriya responded.

Shoto hummed in agreement and they fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the thunderstorm roll over them. They often had quiet nights like this where the whole world seemed to melt away around them.

Despite how comfortable he was, Izuku couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his chest. He wanted to be so much closer to the man and he'd had just enough alcohol to give him the courage his usually flustered and low confidence disposition didn't have.

He bit lip once more and closed his eyes, lifting his head up and leaning forward. It only took a moment for their lips to meet in a sweet kiss, both boys pausing slightly. Feeling no resistance, Midoriya moved his lips, putting more pressure into the kiss.

Then all at once Todoroki pushed him back, blinking at him slightly and swallowing hard. His cheeks were pink, eyes glazed over with the start of arousal. He looked like he wanted to kiss him again, so Midoriya leaned forward, barely making contact before Shoto turned away.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked, worry and pain flourishing in his chest. _"Kacchan said no one other than him would want me…"_

Todoroki sighed, rubbing his still heated face slightly. "I like you a lot, Izuku… It's just… There's someone else…"

The dual user wanted Midoriya badly, but Deku had been there for him for years and he genuinely felt connected to him too. It was a long shot for them to ever meet, but Todoroki couldn't deny that he wanted him too.

It had been electric when Izuku kissed him and felt so completely right—like they were meant to be with one another. But the letters he'd been receiving from Deku were becoming increasingly flirtatious, promising that his identity would be revealed soon if he could just be patient.

"Someone else?... But we spend so much time together just the two of us! We're always cuddling and falling asleep next to each other…" Izuku breathed, his face falling considerably. He felt sick to his stomach and desperately wanted to cry in embarrassment. _"I'm not enough… I'm deluding myself…"_

Todoroki shook his head in disagreement, even though he knew it was the truth. "We're friends Midoriya, that's all us hanging out was; I told you when I asked you to move in that being roommates didn't mean we had to become intimate."

"But… But what about all the compliments you give me? You say I'm beautiful and smart and funny and that I'm your favorite person to spend time with! Why would you say all that to me if you weren't flirting?" Izuku gushed. _"Ugly. Dumb. Worthless…"_

Todoroki paused, thinking over what he should say. He hadn't said anything to Midoriya that he didn't mean until tonight, truly believing that the boy was all those wonderful things and much more. But admitting that he had feelings for him would only lead him on. He didn't think that was fair since he wasn't sure who he wanted yet, Izuku or Deku.

Besides, he could have kept all those thoughts to himself before if he'd wanted to, but Midoriya always looked so defeated when he saw him. "You looked like you needed the compliments… When you were with Bakugo he was always putting you down and it wasn't right…"

Midoriya's face paled, draining of all its color as the tears he'd been keeping at bay sprung into his eyes. His whole body shook with disbelief and emotional pain that was very easily becoming physical. "You only said those things to me because I wanted to hear them?" _Kacchan was right…._

Shoto immediately knew that what he'd said had come out completely wrong; he'd messed up big time. He shook his head, reaching out to pull Midoriya into a hug. "No that's not what I m-"

"Don't touch me!" Izuku shouted, jumping off the couch and backing away. He hunched down and held himself tightly, all the confidence and hope that had been building within him from his time with Todoroki crashing down into a useless heap. "I… I need to go…"

Todoroki got up as well, equally as pale and trembling slightly. "What are you talking about? There's a thunderstorm going on. Just let me explain myself!"

Midoriya shook his head and sobbed, turning to leave. Todoroki tried to stop him once more but he shrugged him off, flinching away from the boy's hand for the very first time. "Leave me alone!" he snapped.

Shoto backed off looking like he might cry himself, standing stiffly with frost appearing on his right side. He watched as Izuku power walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. He dropped to his knees right after… _"What have I done?"_

* * *

Midoriya ran and ran through the freezing rain, ignoring how drenched he was and how the loud thunder clapped above him after ominous lightning. Everything Bakugo had said was replaying through his mind, matching up with Todoroki's blunt explanations.

Even if he'd told Shoto to leave him alone, he really wanted the boy to come after him and hug away his pain… tell him that it was going to be okay. But Todoroki didn't come running to help him this time and his heart clenched tightly in his chest, his insecurities telling him that the dual user never actually cared.

He found himself outside of the blonde's house—his old house. He sobbed loudly and rang the doorbell, fully accepting whatever was about to happen. Izuku believed he would deserve it after being so foolish. When the door opened he kept his eyes down, shaking from emotional pain and the cold rain that had soaked him to the bone.

"Look at me, Deku," Bakugo ordered.

Izuku's bloodshot green eyes flickered up, glassy with fresh tears. "C-can I come h-home?" he asked, his voice shaking. "P-please?"

Katsuki's scowl faltered slightly, his red eyes scanning over Midoriya's pitiful and desperate form. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Izuku's teeth clattered, his breath coming out in choppy puffs of steam as he held himself tightly for more warmth. He nodded quickly, hoping to appease the blonde so that he could at least step inside.

Bakugo stepped outside as well, getting right into Midoriya's face and squaring up, his larger body tilting over the smaller boys to appear even more imposing. "Then. Say. It."

Midoriya whimpered, even more hot tears pouring down his pale cheeks. "You were right and I was wrong. You're the only person who would want me Kacchan… I get attached to people too easily just like you said and I misread my relationship with Todoroki. I'm sorry…"

Once he'd heard what he'd wanted, Katsuki's demeanor shifted slightly, becoming gentler than before. He hummed in approval and quickly picked Izuku up, carrying him bridal style back into the dark house. "You look like a damn ugly wet rat and you're fucking freezing, Deku. Let's get your ass in a hot bath."

"Kacchan…" Midoriya whimpered in gratitude, hiding his cold nose in the boy's warm neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, I know that nerd," Bakugo responded gruffly, taking him to his own room rather than the guest bath Izuku had always used. "I guess I shouldn't have fucking kicked you out. Took you long enough to come back where you belong."

Midoriya hiccupped and tightened his hold, only reluctantly releasing his near death grip on Katsuki when the water was ready. That was the closest thing to an apology that Bakugo ever got, and it was rare for him to even do that much.

He eagerly slipped off his soaked clothing and stepped in, expecting the blonde to just leave him there since he'd already broken several of his self-imposed rules. When Katsuki stripped down and got in with him, Midoriya just about fell apart.

"Come here, Deku," Bakugo grunted, pulling him onto his strong chest roughly.

Izuku pliantly let himself get dragged over and into the blonde's arms, doing his best to relax. In the ten minutes he'd been back, Katsuki had let him in, semi-apologized, brought him to his bathroom which had always been off limits except for cleaning, and was now cuddling him. There were insults mixed in and he'd had to completely throw away his pride to admit Bakugo was right, but, there was a definite change in his behavior.

But Midoriya didn't feel as elated as he would have even two months ago… he wasn't even content as the blonde gruffly ran his calloused fingers through his wet curls and down between his legs.

"I'm going to remind you what you've been missing this past month, Deku. You better keep up with me tonight." Katsuki growled lowly, taking the boy's semi-erect cock in his hand and pumping it.

Midoriya shivered, his body reacting to a touch that he wasn't seeking out. Still, after what had just happened with Todoroki, he was desperate to feel wanted even if it wasn't by the person he wanted most. "I'm yours... Kacchan..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter :) Please, tell me what you think! I literally do a little happy dance for every review I recieve!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Any tips on how to get my grandma to consistently use her walker? She's 90 and STUBBORN.**

 **As always, thank you for your support :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 9

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Days~**_

Todoroki stood in the doorway of Midoriya's room, the atmosphere bleary from the dark, overcast sky and continued rain that poured just outside the window. Everything was still in the same spot that the boy had left it, the sight burning Shoto's eyes.

He could almost see Izuku chewing on his pencil as he read something in his 'secret notebook', the flustered blush that would cover his face as he shook his head whenever Todoroki would ask to read it. He could hear that bubbling laugh that was closer to music than anything else, little adorable snorts mixed in as he'd try to hide it.

But it was just memories, pitiful wishes for Midoriya to come bouncing in and drive the storm away with the brilliance of his sunshine-like happiness.

Todoroki wouldn't dare go through the items, not wanting to intrude on Izuku's privacy when he knew how important to him it was. But he also knew that moving anything would make the situation real—it would mean that he wasn't coming back.

Shoto had sat for hours after Izuku had left debating whether or not he should go after him, every fiber of his being crying out for him to make things right then and there. But he'd stayed where he was because he was afraid he'd say something else that would come out twisted and make everything that much worse. He'd thought that the boy would simply come back once he'd calmed down just as he'd done so many times with Bakugo.

Now Todoroki was wishing he'd ignored his fears and just done what his heart told him to do for once. He hadn't even gotten a letter from Deku the day before, figuring it was probably a result of breaking Midoriya's heart like that.

Izuku leaving had really put things in perspective for him. The boy was everything that he wanted in a friend and potential lover. He was kind and loving, beautiful and smart, funny and understanding. Izuku was someone who was real and tangible, not just words on a paper he received each week.

Todoroki loved Midoriya and he'd been so focused on his connection to Deku that he'd told himself he couldn't decide between the two when his heart already had. He had to get him back somehow.

Shoto pulled out his phone and dialed Jiro again, begging her to trace Izuku's cell once more so that he could go and find him. As soon as he looked up the address though, his heart just about stopped. It was in an affluent residential area, not downtown where he'd found him the last time.

"Fuck. He went back to Bakugo because of what I said…" he groaned, feeling even more guilty than he had before.

Despite how dangerous he knew their confrontation could become, Todoroki grabbed his keys and headed over.

* * *

Midoriya swept up the last pile of broken glass from a shattered plate, still able to hear Katsuki cursing under his breath. Apparently, a news link had posted something unflattering about his latest hero fight that had set off his temper that morning during breakfast.

"Come on, Kacchan" Izuku cooed, straightening himself up. "You're amazing and they're just jealous of you."

Bakugo growled but smirked, wiggling a finger at the smaller boy so that he'd come over. "You know I could have cleaned that up instead of you nerd. Believe it or not, I can take care of my own house without you doing everything."

Izuku crawled up on the couch and straddled the blonde, kissing down his jawline gently, though still careful to measure how tense Katsuki got; he was never actually sure how much affection he could get away with.

"I know that! I like doing things for you when I can…"

"Tsk… So, cooking and cleaning for me makes you feel useful huh?" Bakugo chuckled, rubbing his hands down Izuku's sides and to his ass, squeezing it tightly. "Don't act so modest... There are some other parts of you that are decent."

"Kacchan!" Midoriya whined, running his own fingers up the blondes strong muscled chest. "You've got too much stamina! It's hard for me to keep up and I'm sore."

Bakugo snickered at him, guiding his hips forward and backward as he ground up, pressing their growing arousals together through their sweatpants. "I was actually talking about that big brain of yours… but your ass is something special too."

Izuku blushed and leaned forward, stopping just short of Katsuki's lips. He smiled when the blonde caught him in a kiss, quickly melting into the rough display of affection. Despite how tired he was he wrapped his arms around Bakugo's neck, taking the boys direction and rutting against him.

"Fuck, Deku… That's right. Faster!"

Midoriya obliged, rolling his hips quickly and heavily. It felt so good, leaving him panting into his lover's neck and moaning in pleasure. His cock spasmed with so much overstimulation over the past two days, and he felt another orgasm rip through him.

His hips froze as he screamed, head tossed back. Izuku just wanted to lay down and rest for a while but he could feel Bakugo still incredibly hard between his legs. "I… I'm s-sorry K-Kacchan…" he sighed, his chest still heaving.

Katsuki simply flipped them and bit down into Midoriya's neck, thrusting against his half hard member roughly.

"Ah! Kach- Ah! I'm too sensi- AH!" Izuku squealed, his nails digging into the man's back.

The blonde snarled, panting and groaning as he pumped his hips faster until he too orgasmed, feeling Midoriya shudder and cum again beneath him with a pain filled hiss. "Sh-shut it Deku… You know you like it."

Izuku laid still on the couch, sweat plastered to his forehead. He nodded weakly as Bakugo got up and left him there, covering his eyes with his arm until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A light rapping at the door woke Midoriya from his dead sleep on the couch, making him groan in displeasure. He dragged himself up, checking to make sure his pants weren't stained from his earlier activities before stumbling over.

" _Never get any damn rest here… I'm going to sleep the whole day tomorrow once Kacchan goes to work…"_ he grumbled internally. "Bakugo residence…"

"Izuku!" Todoroki gasped, hugging him tightly before he even processed who was there.

The boy froze, shocked that Shoto had shown up here of all places and was holding him once again. Even though happiness bubbled up inside him, it was overtaken by anger, distrust, and fear. He shoved Todoroki off of him and tried to slam the door, only to have ice block it.

"Izuku, please wait! I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like it came out and I want-"

"You can't be here!" Midoriya interrupted, his voice harsh but whispered. "Kacchan's home and if he finds you outside his house he'll get really mad!"

"Then meet me somewhere as soon as he leaves. Anywhere you want to go… Let me explain and I promise I'll make it up to you!" Todoroki pleaded, his eyes starting to become glassy with tears.

"Shoto, I really can't-"

"Deku! Where the fuck are those reports you were supposed to finish? You were supposed to give me those damn letters yesterday and I haven't fucking seen them yet!" Bakugo shouted from somewhere else in the house, making Midoriya flinch and look around out of habit.

"Just a minute Kacchan! I'll bring them to you!" he yelled back.

"You're Deku?" Todoroki whispered, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

Izuku whipped his head back around, panic etched all over his deathly pale face. He opened his mouth to try and respond but all that came out was a pitiful choked whimper.

"Damn it, Izuku!" Bakugo screamed as he stomped into the entry area. "Where the fuck are y—icy hot? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Todoroki and Midoriya were still staring at each other, both unable to speak. Izuku only managed to break out of his stupor when Katsuki roughly grabbed him by the waist, pulling him flush against his body.

"I asked you what you're doing at my fucking house, scarface." He sneered, the hand not on Izuku sparking dangerously.

"You're Deku?" Todoroki asked again, his voice only barely returning to him.

"AHH? You told him that shit? What the hell!" Katsuki snapped, turning his angry eyes down to the boy in his arm.

Izuku immediately shook his head. "He heard you calling for me!"

"Fuck. That's why I told your stupid ass not to answer the door by yourself!"

"I'm sorry Kacch-"

"Shut it, Deku! And you, you fucking nosey bastard. Get off my doorstep and keep your own mouth shut about this little dipshit's job. The last thing I need is villains targeting his quirkless ass because they know he's the one analyzing them." Bakugo growled as he smashed the ice keeping his door open.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Todoroki seethed, steam already rising from his left side along with frost from his right. "Izuku, come back and live with me… I'll take care of y-"

"Deku's not going anywhere with you, you arrogant fuck. He belongs to me and I take care of all his needs so you can get your ass off my property before I blow it off." Bakugo interrupted. He stepped in front of Izuku, effectively cutting off Shoto's line of sight to the boy.

The dual user growled in anger and started to raise his hand for an attack, Katsuki doing the same thing. Midoriya could easily see the tension crawling up his lover's shoulders though and squeezed himself between them once more, pressing a hand to each of their chests.

"Please stop! If you get in a real fight right now then you'll both lose your license and won't get to be heroes anymore! The world needs you so please just calm down!" he shouted. Both boys paused, biting back their anger as best they could so he continued. "Kacchan… I'll make him leave okay?"

Bakugo snarled, eyeing the two of them like murder might actually be worth losing his hero status. "Two minutes, Deku, or I'll kick his ass for trespassing and refusing to leave."

Midoriya turned back to Todoroki once Bakugo had stomped away, tears filling his eyes. "You have to leave now, Shoto… Please…"

The dual user shook his head and cupped Izuku's cheeks, pulling him into a desperate yet soft kiss. He felt the same electricity flying through his lips and all the through his body, scorching his nerves in the best way.

Midoriya pulled him closer, fisting at his shirt and kissing him back only to shove him away soon after. The conflict in his eyes was intense and clearly overwhelming, dragging him down into panic.

"Izuku please!" Todoroki begged. "When I said there was someone else I was talking about Deku! If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have hesitated at all! I was being stupid and I was wrong to push you away but I knew my mistake immediately. Please come back home with me… I... I've fallen in love with you."

Midoriya was trembling, tears streaming down his face. He took a step forward, reaching for Todoroki with the barest hints of a hopeful smile curling at his lips.

"DEKU!"

Izuku jumped slightly and looked back into the house. Bakugo wasn't coming yet but it would only be a few more moments before his patience ran out so he had to make a choice. His heart beat frantically, pain shooting in all directions throughout his chest.

He didn't know what to do. Bakugo had bullied him for years and often treated him badly even now, but he'd always been a constant in Midoriya's life, sheltering him from the cruelty of others even if he'd turn around and do the same things. Todoroki had only been there for a couple of months, Izuku's letter relationship not really counting since he had just found out they were the same person.

Of course, Midoriya was painfully aware that his brief stay with Shoto had been one of the happiest times in his life. But that didn't mean he felt entirely safe and secure in that relationship. No matter how bad things got with Bakugo, he knew that the blonde would stick around. Would Shoto? He didn't know him well enough to be sure.

Izuku's body felt numb as he came to a decision. He simply wasn't ready to take that leap of faith, not after Todoroki had rejected his advances after he'd worked so hard to build up that trust and courage in the first place.

"I… I'm with Kacchan… You have to leave now."

"Izuku…" Shoto breathed, his face paling.

"It's Midoriya to you, Todoroki. Please leave before I call the cops on you myself! And Kacchan's right; you'll put me in danger if anyone finds out a quirkless person like me is the one helping heroes so don't say anything about that or my relationship with Ground Zero either."

The dual user staggered back a few steps, clutching his stomach as a wave of pain and nausea flew through his torso. Tears began filling and dripping down from his heterochromatic eyes, freezing and evaporating on his cheeks.

"He hurts you though!"

Midoriya rubbed his face in exasperation, fearful of what would happen if they didn't wrap this up soon as well as still desperately fighting the urge to take off with Todoroki and never look back. "You hurt me too Shoto! You were so nice to me and treated me like I was special. I know you said it wasn't your intention to lead me on but that's exactly what you did! You made me feel safe and then rejected me when I finally plucked up the courage to act on my feelings. Kacchan and you care about me in two very different ways but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me just as much as I love him!"

Izuku's chest heaved as he tried to keep his voice and emotions under control. "You made your choice when you picked a damn phantom behind a letter over me and now I'm making mine. I'm staying with my Kacchan and I want you to leave."

Midoriya slammed the door shut right after, easily able to see that Todoroki didn't want to give up yet. He ran back to his room and dove into his pillows, letting the explosion of devastation finally break out of him as he sobbed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please leave me a review if you have the time! I feed off of those XD**

 **Next chapter should be up in a week! If you are still craving some updates, I have 3 other ongoing stories for MHA and 5 completed stories for MHA that you could take a look at! *cough-shameless promoting-cough***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! :) Thank you for reading another installment!**

 **Just to give you all a heads up, the Neurologist that I'm seeing at Vanderbilt Hospital in Nashville prescribed me this new medication since my Central Nervous System is failing (which causes week-long Vestibular Migraines). BUT my insurance isn't covering it so… While I'm super depressed over yet another obstacle, updates might be slow!**

 **I will bounce back though! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 10

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Month~**_

Midoriya sat quietly on the couch in the living room, staring blankly out the window into his front lawn. The sky was still overcast making the place he'd called home for so long seem dark and dreary; he wasn't even sure how long he'd been sitting in near deafening silence anymore.

But Izuku didn't feel like turning on the news or radio to see what villains were wreaking havoc that day. The house was already clean and he didn't have anyone to call other than Bakugo to talk to. His life was stagnant; cold; empty.

Midoriya's green eyes flickered to the doorway as it clicked open and he gave the best fake smile he could muster. "Hey, Kacchan" he called, pushing himself to his feet slowly and heading over to the blonde. "How was work today?"

Katsuki shrugged and gave his bag to Izuku, eyeing him while he scurried off to the laundry room as he always did. Usually, he just went on to his room to shower or cool down after a long day of fighting, but, not this time.

The blonde followed Midoriya hesitantly, watching from the laundry room doorway as he fussed over the newest stains and singe marks on his hero costume. "You get any analysis work done today?"

Izuku slowed his movements, looking back over his shoulder a moment later with a sheepish, forced smile. "I… uh… I'll do it tonight after dinner and give it to you tomorrow morning; I promise!"

Bakugo felt his blood heat up with irritation, the vein in his neck throbbing as he tried to control the urge to let his hands crackle. He glared at Izuku's back once he'd turned back around, grinding his jaw back and forth.

Katsuki took in a deep, calming breath and exhaled heavily before reaching out and grabbing Midoriya's arm. He pulled the boy back towards him, holding him tightly to his body as he squeaked and almost shook with apprehension.

"Please, Kacchan" Izuku whimpered nervously, "I just had a headache; it won't happen agai—"

Bakugo growled lowly and gave the boy a little squeeze, effectively stopping his plea. Midoriya lowered his eyes submissively, his scarred fingers finding their way to the blonde's chest to grip his shirt. He fully relaxed into the one-armed hold, not having the energy to argue or fight back.

To his surprise, Katsuki tangled his free hand in his curly green-tinted hair, holding him still as he roughly kissed the top of his head. He stayed in that position, unsure of whether or not to move. Midoriya could smell the nitroglycerine on the blonde's skin, the sweat that still clung to him.

He couldn't even count how many times he'd wished that Bakugo would hold him like this; how he used to crave that smoky scent every moment of the day. Now though it just didn't have the impact that it used to.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Deku," Katsuki demanded lowly as he rubbed the small of the boys back. "And don't fucking lie about some bullshit headache this time." Bakugo felt Midoriya nuzzling into his chest before he settled his forehead there, his upper body shaking slightly as he began to cry.

"I… I was j-just having a b-bad d-day…" he whimpered quietly, knowing deep in his heart that he'd felt like this every moment since he'd told Shoto to leave.

"Tsk… That's fucking obvious, Deku. What… What can I do to make it better?" he finally asked, his voice hesitant and borderline irritated.

Midoriya looked up at him with misty green eyes and attempted another wobbly smile. He rubbed the tears from his cheeks, sniffling back the still present sadness he was feeling. "I-it's alright. I'm… I'm alright… I'm going to go start dinner, okay?"

Bakugo released his hold, stepping out of the way so that Izuku could slip by him. He continued to follow, however, helping his ward get out all the necessary ingredients they'd need. He could feel Midoriya watching him though, wary of every little move he made.

"Got something you want to say, Deku?" he finally grunted.

"No! No… It's just… You've been helping me do more recently…" Midoriya answered shyly, his lips parting in a soft grin.

Bakugo became eerily quiet, though he almost tore open the bag of rice he was holding completely. It made Izuku tense, wondering what he should say to diffuse the situation. Right as he went to turn and say something along the lines of 'I didn't mean anything by it', the blonde started mumbling.

"Figured I should put more effort into this housekeeping shit so that I don't have to listen to my boyfriend bitch anymore…"

Midoriya's eyes went wide with confusion, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "W-what?" he gasped as he whipped around to fully look at Katsuki. The pro was agitated, tension rippling through his shoulders as he continued stomping around the kitchen.

"I said you're my fucking boyfriend now, Deku. Clean out your fucking ears" he repeated, slamming the refrigerator door loudly.

Izuku leaned back against the counter, his body sagging as he mulled over what the blonde had said. It seemed unreal, almost like he'd dreamed up the entire conversation since Bakugo had come home; Maybe he'd fallen asleep on the couch?

"Oi! What the fuck? You've been hounding me about dating you for years and now that I finally agree you don't even look remotely happy!" Bakugo seethed, finally losing the battle against using his quirk. His hands crackled dangerously, sparks flying in all different directions.

"No! That's not it!" Midoriya assured quickly, rushing over to Katsuki so that he could grip his shoulders and rub them soothingly. "I'm happy! So happy, Kacchan! I just wasn't expecting it and my brain kind of short-circuited."

Bakugo glared down at Izuku angrily, his hands still sparking next to his sides as he examined his 'boyfriend' suspiciously. "Fucking idiot; you're lucky I think you're cute sometimes," he finally ground out, quickly gripping Midoriya's jaw and thigh tightly as he lifted him onto the counter.

Katsuki kissed Izuku, biting at his lower lip and sucking harshly as he dominated the action. He moved onto his neck next, nipping and marking the area with little bruises as he kneaded the boy's hips. "Dinner can fucking wait; I want to consummate this boyfriend shit with you."

Midoriya mewled in his ear, relaxing to the sometimes too rough touches. _"Boyfriend… I'm Kacchan's boyfriend…"_

Even in his head, it didn't sound right, but, he pushed the displeasure from his mind and focused on Katsuki.

* * *

Todoroki sat on a bench at the park he'd come to help Midoriya at, picking at his lunch. Nothing he tried to eat even sounded appetizing, much less tasted good. But he did his best to force it down anyway so that he wouldn't lose his strength and end up getting killed by some random villain.

His two colored eyes flickered around at the people around him, anger simmering just beneath his skin at how happy they all seemed. What right did they have to go on their merry way when he felt as if he was drowning once more.

The last time he'd felt such anger and isolation was back in his first year of high school… back before 'Deku' had reached down into the suffocating water and pulled him out. Those letters were his lifeline and the person writing them his savior. Yet now Shoto had neither to look forward to each week.

Todoroki was almost grateful when his work phone beeped at him, pulling him from his melancholy thoughts. He packed up and headed to the sight of the attack quickly, only to wish he'd just stayed moping around in the park.

Katsuki's loud explosions were drawing closer, signaling that he too was going to join the fight. They made eye contact as the blonde flew above him, red eyes digging into heterochromatic ones with a smugness that made Todoroki's skin crawl with hatred.

They'd seen each other a few times since Shoto had initially shown up at Bakugo's house to whisk Midoriya away, but, most of those encounters were fleeting or too chaotic for anything to go down between them.

Ice frosted over Todoroki's right side as steam rose from his left, the air around him shifting between the two opposite temperatures dangerously. Every movement the blonde made caused Shoto to nearly snap with anger, the only thing keeping him in check being the villain who was actually causing quite a bit of property damage.

Uravity showed up to assist the two as Todoroki finally managed to focus, using her powers to keep ruble off of the ground. "What is his power?" she shouted above the spectator's coos of support.

"It looks like some kind of Earth-type quirk," Shoto responded as he created an ice barrier to box them in. "Is there no more information about him?"

"No!" Ochaco panted, "Deku hasn't sent anything into our office in almost two weeks!"

Bakugo and Todoroki made eye contact once more at the statement, glaring at each other accusingly like it was the other's fault.

"Fucking hell! I'm so done with this extra!" Katsuki shouted, sending a massive blast towards the villain. Shoto was quick to reinforce his ice wall behind them, the force of the explosion nearly shattering it completely.

"Bakugo," he growled, stomping over to him angrily. "There was no reason to use that type of force. You could have killed him or injured a civilian—"

"AH? You jealous that I'm a better fighter than you, IcyHot? Or are you still pissy that I've got something else you want?" Katsuki sneered, refusing to back down even as he felt the heatwave fly off Shoto's left side.

"Bakugo! Todoroki!" Ochaco shouted nervously, gaining their reluctant attention. "I know you two have been at odds since high school, but, the public is watching! You can't keep acting like this!"

The dual user's chest heaved repeatedly, his quirk one more snide remark away from completely leaving his control. He was almost vibrating with rage, his eyes burning as he fought back tears. But he turned sharply and stalked away, refusing to let this get the better of him.

" _If Midoriya really doesn't want me and is happy with that bastard of a man then fine. I'm better off alone anyway…"_ he tried to think, but, deep down he knew that wasn't true.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Month~**_

Izuku wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, sniffling as tears continued to drip down to the floor. His swollen green eyes searched the ground for any last shards of broken glass that he might have missed during his initial sweep, bare feet already wrapped in blood spotted bandages.

When he was sure that everything had been cleaned up, he slowly stood, holding his busted ribs protectively as he shuffled back to the couch. Everything on him hurt, from the barely scabbed over gashes on his feet to the burn marks lining his back, but his heart ached the most.

He took in a shallow, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down before the already throbbing headache he had became worse. It didn't help though; he was still far too upset to move on from his and Bakugo's most recent fight.

But despite that, he continued to remind himself over and over again that Bakugo didn't mean what he said and did when he was angry. Katsuki only reacted that violently because he egged him on as he usually did. Kacchan cared about him.

"Hey, Izuku" the blonde called, finally coming out of his room after spending hours in there attempting to cool himself off.

Midoriya turned away, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. "Leave me alone, Kacchan. I'm still mad at you…"

"I didn't… I shouldn't have been that fucking rough with you. Are you alright?" Bakugo continued. He walked over and crouched before Izuku, red orbs full of regret and sadness. After another moment passed with only soft, pain filled sobs as an answer, he reached up and gripped the boy's hair, pulling his head down until their foreheads touched. "Say something, Deku…"

"I-I'm not K-Kirishima, Kacchan…" he whimpered, voice shaking. "I c-can't protect m-myself like he can…"

"Tsk… Could have fooled me, Deku. I don't even get this fucking banged up at work."

Izuku finally forced himself to look at the blonde, taking in his rough appearance. Bakugo was nowhere near as injured as he was, but, it wasn't as though he'd gotten through their fight completely unscathed either.

Midoriya hesitantly reached out and ran his thumb over the bruise covering his boyfriend's cheek, bottom lip wobbling with guilt when he saw the hemorrhaging in his eye. He didn't realize just how hard he'd hit Katsuki until that moment. "We can't k-keep doing this Kacchan. I'm n-not sure how much more I c-can take!"

Bakugo shook his head, hands moving to grip the smaller males arms tightly. "Don't say shit like that, Deku. I fucking care about you, you know that!"

"But do you love me, Kacchan?" Midoriya questioned.

The blonde furrowed his brows, almost looking like he was surprised at the question. He leaned back some, taking in the miserable sight before him without releasing his hold. "Of course I do… How could you even fucking ask me something like that?"

Izuku pushed himself to his sore feet, struggling out of Katsuki's hands as he turned to face away from him. "Because you've never said it to me. Not once. You're always mad at me and even when you aren't you say mean things just because. How can you insinuate that you love me when every interaction we have is an argument waiting to happen?"

"That shit doesn't mean that I don't fucking love you, dipshit. If I didn't I wouldn't have kept you around all this time. And I thought you said I've been doing fucking better! Make up your damn mind!"

Midoriya hunched his upper body down as far as his broken ribs would let him, sobbing from the emotional turmoil he was experiencing as well as the physical pain that seemed to be steadily increasing throughout his damaged body. He almost crumpled entirely when Bakugo stepped up behind him, wrapping his solid arms around his shaking shoulders in a rough but protective hold.

"I'm s-sorry K-Kacchan…" he cried.

"It's fine, De-Izuku... I'll try to say that shit more often. Just… stop fucking crying already… It's three in the damn morning and I've got work tomorrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **These poor boy's XD**

 **Please leave me some reviews! I desperately wait around for them all week long!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Breathes in angst as air and then exhales torment for my boy's***

 **Lol...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 11

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Months~**_

Midoriya half leaned on his desk as he wrote out his analysis documents for the week, his heart not completely in the work this time. Green eyes flickered to the computer screen once more, examining the Pro's that had been filmed.

For the first two months after their fight, Izuku had refused to go out and observe villains in public because he'd been too afraid of running into Shoto. He didn't know what he would do in the man's presence… He also wasn't sure what would happen if Bakugo and Todoroki were in the same place while he was there either.

But now he hated himself for it.

After two months of his total absence from watching the various battles, the dual user had moved to another city entirely. Izuku now didn't think he could bare going out to conduct analysis knowing that he definitely wouldn't see Shoto there.

He sighed as he finished sealing the last envelope, dragging himself downstairs to give them to Katsuki for him to take to the post office the following morning. Even if it was only around half past four in the afternoon, he had every intention of returning to his room to sleep—to leave the world behind in exchange for the hope of having happy dreams.

"Oi! What the hell are you wearing Deku?" Bakugo grunted, looking over his boyfriend from his spot at the counter.

Izuku looked down at his clothing curiously; it was just sweatpants and a shirt like he always wore around the house. He said as much, fingering the material as Katsuki stood and stomped over towards him.

"Yeah, I know they're your clothes, Deku. I'm talking about the fact that you've worn them for the past three days." Bakugo grunted with irritation. He grabbed the boys shoulders and twisted him around, pushing him forward toward the stairs. "Go shower and change into something nice; we're going out tonight."

Izuku honestly didn't feel like going anywhere but back to his room for more quiet sulking, but, he could tell this was another attempt from Bakugo to make him happy; if the blonde was trying this hard, then he told himself he should too.

By the time he had finished readying himself for whatever outing Katsuki had planned though, he was thoroughly exhausted; it was like his very nature of bubbling energy had been stolen from him. He half dragged himself back down the stairs, each step thudding heavily.

He just hoped he could perk up a little once they arrived at their destination.

* * *

To his intense surprise, the place Bakugo had taken him was not some secluded, shady part of town where they wouldn't be noticed but a high-end restaurant heroes used when they wanted privacy from the general public.

He had to mentally remind himself to shut his mouth every so often as they walked through the tables glittering with fine crystal glasses and stark white tablecloths. They'd never even been on a true date before… this was certainly a change.

"You ready to meet some Pro's other than me, Izuku?" Katsuki asked lowly, gesturing to a larger table near the back of the restaurant.

Midoriya let his jaw fall slack this time, quickly recognizing several of the heroes. More than that though… these were Bakugo's _friends_. He was actually going to be introduced to his _friends_. It made his heart beat nervously; part of him was so excited because this was everything he'd dreamed about from the time he first started to recognize his feelings for Katsuki… but there was nervousness there as well.

What if Bakugo called him names and belittled him in front of them? What if he said or did something to piss the temperamental blonde off and caused a scene? He knew from the four months of moving back in with him that Katsuki was trying, but all it took was a bad day and an argument for all of that hard work to revert back to violent, crying filled confrontation.

Izuku's mind was still in a state of dizziness when Katsuki roughly yanked the chair out and pressed him into it, scooting him in like the gentleman he'd always wanted to be but never seemed to have the temperament for.

"Hey, bro! I'm Kirishima! This is Mina and Kaminari, they're a couple, and then that's Sero and his girlfriend Aimi! It's so cool to finally meet you!" the redhead spewed, his toothy grin spread wide across his face.

"F-finally meet… what?" Midoriya stumbled out, glancing at Bakugo with confusion hazed eyes.

"Whatever, shitty-hair," Katsuki snapped in response, taking a large gulp of his water almost angrily.

But Eijiro just laughed, loud voice ringing in Izuku's ears like a song. "Oh, nothing…" he chimed, "I've just been hearing about you for years now… honestly thought Katsuki was making you up!"

Midoriya's heart thrummed in his chest, wildly beating against his ribs in the best and worst ways. Bakugo had told other people about him? He wanted so badly to ask the blonde if it was true, but, by the way he was holding onto the fragile looking cup, it was clearly not a good idea.

"Kacchan's told me a lot about you all too…" he stated instead, smiling hesitantly at his boyfriend as if to test whether or not he was saying too much. "I'm a really big fan of you all…"

"Let me guess, he called us all extra's and then said he could blow us up with one finger?" Kaminari jabbed with a hint of spite to his voice, holding Mina closer to him when Bakugo's red eyes switched from the apparently very interesting table to him.

"That's right sparky, and I'll fucking prove it right now if you don't keep that damn mouth of yours shut." Katsuki hissed, fingers already popping slightly.

Midoriya watched in awe as Kirishima easily calmed Bakugo down with a big grin and winded speech about 'manliness'. His eyes flickered to Sero and Aimi, noticing how he'd lean down to whisper in her ear every so often when Katsuki would get too loud and startle her. His heart sinking some when Mina would gaze up at Kaminari and vice versa, love in their eyes.

Izuku craved that kind of attention and care from his blonde, but, since they'd sat down Bakugo had yet to touch him or really even speak directly to him. He gripped the top of his pants tightly, wanting so badly to just leave before he lost the battle against crying.

"So… Midoriya… Katsuki says you met before grade school and then reconnected after high school, right?" Kirishima asked, apparently satisfied with Ground Zero's state of relaxation.

"Uh… Yeah, that's right. And you all met at UA and became friends…" He responded.

"Pft… As if." Sero chimed in, "Bakugo didn't have any friends at UA because he was a total explosive ass. We're all just happy you and Kirishima got him to behave some or he'd likely have never been able to even work with anyone."

Izuku felt a bead of sweat slip down the back of his neck, knowing that Katsuki's glare had returned in full force to his face and was being sideways directed at him. He knew from what he'd seen in the sports festivals that the blonde wasn't exactly close to anyone, but, he'd just assumed that was because they were in the middle of a competition.

A sad thought occurred to Midoriya then as he hesitantly made eye contact with his boyfriend. _"Kacchan was just as alone as I was… Even now the only person here other than me that really considers him a friend is Kirishima…"_

"But, it's cool, right bro?" Kirishima questioned, "once you started working as a pro you mellowed out enough to let me talk to you!"

The waiter stepped up to their table before Bakugo could respond, taking each of their orders with diligence. Midoriya stayed quiet and let the blonde order for him, unsure of what most of the fancy food even was. He did, however, notice that Kirishima and Katsuki both ordered the same thing with extra spicy flavoring.

* * *

"That was fun…" Midoriya stated as they reentered their home, though he was lying through his teeth and Bakugo knew it.

"Tsk… We both had a shitty time; no need for you to pretend otherwise, Deku." He responded, his voice almost tired in a way he rarely heard it.

Izuku watched him hang up their jackets, examining the way his usually proud shoulders sat lower than usual. He hesitantly walked up behind him, sneaking his arms around his waist and clasping them together in a gentle hug. There was an immediate tension in Bakugo's muscles, but it didn't continue to rise as it had in the past.

"Kirishima is just as nice in person as he seems in the videos…" He mumbled absentmindedly, nuzzling his nose into Katsuki's spine. "I'm glad you two became friends."

"Tsk. Yeah once he got that unbreakable mode down it was hard to blast his ass away long enough to keep him from making conversation. Fucking moron never shuts his big mouth but he means well."

Midoriya nodded slowly. There had been several times when Bakugo had come home late with bruises to his face and just about everywhere else, hands covered in singe marks from overusing his quirk. After a lot of prodding, he'd eventually learned that they'd come from sparing with the redhead.

Kirishima seemed to be the only one physically capable of withstanding even Bakugo's most powerful explosions and his cruelest verbal jabs… mostly because he could hit back just as hard if he really wanted to without destroying half the city like a fight between Bakugo and Todoroki would. In fact, Katsuki always seemed to be in a better mood after those matches for at least a day if not longer.

"He's handsome too…" Izuku continued as he stepped away and trailed into the living room, this time with more purpose in his voice even as it began to wobble. _"Better looking than me... He only has one scar on his entire body since he can protect himself with his quirk."_

"Shitty-hair has his moments…" Bakugo responded, turning to glare at his boyfriend suspiciously. It wasn't hard to see where this conversation was heading. He stomped over just as the first tear slipped down Midoriya's cheek, dropping himself down in the spot beside him on their couch. "Doesn't mean I'm fucking interested in him."

"B-but—"

"But nothing you crybaby fuck." Katsuki snapped, wrapping a muscled arm around Izuku's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "I'm with you and whether it's been official or not, I have been for fucking years. If I was going to leave you for someone else it would have already fucking happened. I love you, Izuku."

Midoriya hiccuped but curled into the blondes broad chest. He let Katsuki pet him roughly as he cried, feeling only minimal comfort from the act. Even if it seemed strange, he did believe Bakugo when he said that he wasn't going to leave or truly cheat on him in any way… aside from taking women he absolutely couldn't stand to hero functions, he never let his eyes wander.

And Izuku had full faith that Kacchan loved him. They'd cared deeply for each other from the moment they first met all those years ago. No matter what one said or did, that couldn't ever change. But, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but know that they were feeding off of the other's insecurities.

He was quirkless, timid, prone to injury and bullheaded. Katsuki was an abusive dick that wanted to change but couldn't ever keep himself from blowing his top. They'd both been utterly alone when the blonde showed up at the Midoriya' residence and had latched onto one another even if being more than friends turned their naturally turbulent relationship even more volatile.

But even if they both knew that deep down… even if they knew that they often hurt and brought out the worst in each other… neither could let go of the one person they knew would always forgive them.

"I… I love you too, Kacchan…"

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 3 Months~**_

 **[Fuyumi]: Hey little brother! How have you been?**

Shoto raised his phone up to read whatever he'd been sent, staring at the screen with a blankness in his eyes and heart. How had he been? What a bullshit question to ask. He'd been the same as he'd been for the past five months since moving away… since his falling out with Izuku seven months ago.

But it wasn't his sister's fault he was slipping back into his frigid, pre-Sports Festival ways. He begrudgingly texted her back with the same 'I'm fine' that he'd been replying with and went back to doing pushups until his arms literally wobbled to the point he couldn't physically do another.

He switched to crunches instead, forcing his body to pump endorphins out in large quantities as if it would override the depression that he refused to admit still lingered. Today was especially hard because it was the day he'd usually have received a letter from Deku.

A few of the heroes in his office had, and he'd had to sit there while they opened and read them, comparing notes and asking around for help with some of the tactics the little analysis hero had suggested.

He cursed under his breath, panting as his abs burned with fatigue. If he could just stop thinking about it… if he could just stop thinking about _**him**_.

But Todoroki's heart refused to yield to his near desperate mind, beating roughly from exertion and longing as it always did. If he could just see Izuku one more time, he'd make it up to him. But he'd long since given that up.

No, he could do this. He could be alone and still content with his miserable, empty life. That's what he was born for after all… "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." He whispered between each rep, the quiet mantra not even fooling himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ah... Sweet misery... XD! Don't worry my pretties! Next chapter we get to see a little something different (still angsty ish though because that's my jam).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol so, one of my good friends on here (Zuzu15) dared me to actually write a happy chapter for our depressed boys, so, HA! I can do it! Get ready for some sweetness!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 12

 _ **~Time-Skip: 5 Months~**_

Todoroki sat at his desk at work filling out the many reports from the day's arrests. He was tired and really just wanted to go home, wallow in loneliness for an hour or two, and then go to bed early so that he could get up and train away his empty dreams the next morning before his shift.

Over the past year, he'd thoroughly regressed back into his old ways, retreating inward so that he wouldn't be hurt again by anyone he happened to meet… not that anything could crush his heart as much as losing Midoriya had.

Still, hiding behind resentment and attempting not to feel the loss he was experiencing wasn't as effective as it had been in the past. Deku was slowly coming back out of the 'slow period' he'd been in for a while, writing more Pro Hero agencies than ever before. And of course Shoto knew who he was, so he'd see the man's wild green hair every so often in videos from fights in the city he'd moved from.

Every letter someone else got when he didn't stung his heart. Every hero clip his coworkers watched that had Midoriya in it made his eyes burn with tears he wouldn't let form. Every day he spent going home to an empty apartment instead of getting to watch Izuku cook and listen to him babble about heroes stretched on for eternity only for it to start all over the next day.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to call Izuku or attempt to convince him to leave Bakugo again.

"You know bottling everything up isn't healthy" his desk mate stated, pointing to a layer of ice starting to form on his skin.

Todoroki used his quirk to melt the frost, deciding not to answer as he usually didn't. He packed up his completed work and moved to leave, only to be stopped on the way out the front door.

"Duality… I've got some mail for you here…"

"Not interested." He replied coldly, moving to sidestep the equally uninterested mailman.

"Look, buddy, I'm just trying to do my job same as you and if it's got the Deku seal on it I can't just throw it away."

Todoroki whipped around and snatched the letter from the mailman, almost ripping it in half as he tore it open. He ignored the man who scoffed and sauntered off as he began desperately reading.

' _Shoto… Or maybe I should call you Todoroki since I got onto you for using my first name. I'm sorry for how I left things between us. I was upset and afraid and I took it out on you. I'm still with Kacchan… I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but, it's true._

 _You've probably moved on from me—and have every right to for how I behaved— so it might be wrong for me to reach out to you like this but I don't know. I've kept up with all your fights even though we haven't been talking… and it just… Something isn't right about the way you move and how you interact with people._

 _Is something new bothering you, Shoto, or is it my fault? I thought that space would make us both feel better, but if I've only hurt you worse I'm so sorry… I've missed you so much; I hope you know that, and I hope I can say it without making this terrible situation between us worse._

 _I'm going to be in the city you moved to this next week. I'll send you one more note with a time and place to meet just in case you want to see me, since I want to see you._

 _Izuku -Deku-'_

Shoto's heart was so erratic he was sure that it would simply stop beating at some point. Midoriya wanted to meet him—the boy he was still very much in love with was offering to give him another chance, even if it was only for friendship.

He pocketed the note and hurried home, hope flaring in his previously numb chest.

* * *

The place Midoriya had said to meet was a small twenty-four-hour diner downtown. Todoroki got there at 7:00 PM even though the note had said eight, nervous and excited about finally seeing Izuku after so long. But as the seconds turned to minutes and then to hours, the dual user became more disheartened.

A nice waitress even gave him a free milkshake part of the way through the night as a 'sorry your date stood you up' gesture, but Shoto couldn't bring himself to touch it, his stomach too twisted. He sat picking at and refreezing the drink until almost four in the morning, but then finally decided it was probably time to leave.

He tipped the kind lady well and slowly walked out, his feet dragging behind him with the full intention of getting at least an hour or two of restless sleep before he had to show up for his patrol shift at eight that morning.

He walked down the streets with his head and eyes down, wondering what had kept Izuku from meeting him this time. Had Bakugo decided not to allow him to come? Had Midoriya simply gotten cold feet and decided not to show? Were the two notes only sent to hurt him?

Todoroki was about to turn down the next street when he heard his muffled name being shouted along with a slight pounding on glass. His head turned sharply, searching and eventually finding Midoriya's frantic green eyes peering out at him from the window of a bus.

He could see the boy turning once he'd gotten his attention and mouthing something at the driver who pulled over at the next stop sign. Shoto ran to him as Midoriya stumbled out of the vehicle and right into his arms, both hugging each other tightly as if they'd not been distant for the past year.

Todoroki pulled back to stare at him, his smile falling slightly at the busted lip and black eye he was met with. He didn't ask if it was Bakugo though, not wanting to upset the teen now that he finally had him back in his arms. He ran his thumb over the discolored skin, leaving a thin layer of frost before pulling him back into another tight hug, breathing in his forest-like scent. "I've missed you so much…"

Izuku nodded quickly, rubbing his face into Todoroki's chest as he choked on a sob. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that! I've missed you too! I'm so sorry I was late! There was a villain threat on the train I was on and I didn't have your number anymore so I couldn't call you… You probably have to get to work soon and you've stayed out here all night! I was just going to ask the people at the diner if you'd shown up at all because then I could have tried to reach out again. I didn't expect you to still be here though! You need rest and—"

Todoroki swooped down and caught Izuku's lips with his own, effectively stopping the ranting before he even realized what he was doing. Once his brain caught up with his heart's actions, he pulled back guiltily. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that without your permission I… I just…"

Midoriya smiled up at him through his blush, gripping Shoto's shirt tightly. "It's o-okay…"

Todoroki didn't see any sign of discomfort on Izuku's face, so he kissed the bruised and swollen knuckles of Izuku's hands next, blowing ice onto them lovingly. "You must be exhausted as well; I can walk you back to wherever you're staying or… You can come and stay with me… I'll behave I promise."

"I'd l-like to go to your place if you're sure you're okay with it," Izuku responded quietly, lowering his eyes nervously.

Shoto smiled and wrapped his left arm around Midoriya, warming his smaller body as they quietly walked to his apartment.

* * *

Izuku giggled as he entered Todoroki's place, glancing around with amusement. "You really like traditional stuff, don't you? This is like a smaller version of your house back home!"

Shoto finished sending an email to his agency that he had a personal emergency and smiled, watching his love trail around and touch everything. No matter how many times he'd rearranged his furniture or organized his things, it never felt or looked right until that moment.

Something about seeing Midoriya amidst the compulsive neatness of his apartment made everything fit perfectly—made it feel like home.

"Let me treat your wounds… I'm sure they must hurt..." he finally offered, more easily able to see the damage in the light of his apartment. Even if neither of them noticed, the situation was reminiscent of the first time Midoriya had ever been to Todoroki's home—the first time they'd hesitantly taken a chance on one another.

Izuku flushed heavily but couldn't deny that his ribs were still aching along with his face and hands. "Okay, but I don't want you to get mad because Kacchan didn't do it! I got in a fight with a villain a couple of days ago and nothing is broken."

Todoroki tensed his jaw but nodded, waiting patiently as Izuku stripped off his jacket. But then the boy paused before taking off his shirt. "What is it?"

"It's just… You've never seen me in less than a T-shirt and sweatpants except for that one time I was so sick… I know you said you don't mind my scars but—"

"Izuku, do you mind the scar on my face?" Todoroki interrupted. He made sure to keep his voice soft and gentle so that it didn't sound accusing. He was already fully aware that the boy didn't care about it.

"No! Of course not! And I know what you're getting at but it's not the same…"

Shoto sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter where Midoriya stood, easily lifting him up so that he could sit on it. He looked deep into the boy's eyes, keeping the firm yet comforting contact as he lifted the boy's shirt up.

Izuku swallowed hard but seemed to relax slightly once the clothing was completely removed, straitening himself up. He couldn't help but feel nervous as Todoroki's right hand slid over the bruises on his ribs, cooling the sore flesh.

The dual user did the same thing for his hands next but when it was time to work on his bottom lip and cheek, he hesitated some, unable to resist the urge to show Midoriya how much he adored him once more. He leaned forward slowly and kissed Izuku's cheek, frosting out a breath to lightly numb the area.

Todoroki pressed his forehead to Midoriya's next, pausing once more. His hands rested on the counter next to his loves thighs, gripping the edge tightly to keep them from trembling. "I promised you that I would behave. So, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so…" he whispered, anxious fear of rejection just barely hidden from his voice.

Izuku reached out and slipped his fingers into Todoroki's waistband, pulling him closer and between his legs as an answer. Shoto smiled gently, closing the increasingly small gap between them and gently placing his lips against the boys.

The kiss was slow and sensual, soothing Midoriya's small cut while making his chest ache with desire. He groaned ever so slightly, melting into the affection.

Todoroki moved lower, leaving butterfly kisses and sucking softly on the smooth skin of Izuku's jaw and neck, trailing down to his collarbone. His hands crept up to the boy's hips, squeezing them gently and pulling him even closer.

"Sh-Shoto…" Midoriya sighed happily. He couldn't even describe how wonderful the dual user's lips felt against his skin; Bakugo was never unhurried and tender like this. He wrapped his legs around Todoroki, gasping when he was lifted up once again and carried to the boy's bedroom.

Izuku felt his heart fluttering when Shoto laid him back on his bed, crawling up and hovering over him. He was nervous, worry still present in his mind about all of his insecurities, but there was such joy as well.

Todoroki kissed Midoriya's chest, feeling the boys pulse beating rapidly under his lips and smiled, pecking at it again. "We don't have to go any farther, Izuku." He promised, making eye contact with him once more.

The mossy-haired boy blinked back appreciative tears, cupping Todoroki's face and pulling him down into another sweet kiss. He slipped his hands down and tugged on Shoto's shirt, urging the boy to remove it.

As soon as the dual user obliged he flushed, averting his eyes from the boy's muscled chest and stomach. Out of habit, he waited for an insult, or some comment to be made about his embarrassment.

"You look so beautiful when you're flustered…"

Midoriya's face burned even hotter and he covered it, giggling when Shoto kissed the tip of his nose. It was short-lived, however, when he felt hands running up his thighs and undoing his pants, causing a gasp to sneak out of his lips.

He kept his eyes closed as Todoroki's lips sucked at the sensitive spot beneath his belly button, arching his back and shuddering in pleasure.

Shoto moved back and stepped off the bed just long enough to slip off his pants and grab a bottle of lube, pulling off Midoriya's next. He climbed in between the boys parted legs and lowered himself down slowly, feeling his own heart thumping frantically in his chest.

Izuku could hear Todoroki coating his fingers in the slick liquid as he started kissing him again, quickly gasping in pleasure as the boy began stretching him. It felt so amazing that he almost whimpered when they were removed, but he knew that it meant he'd get to feel Shoto completely.

"I want you so badly," Todoroki breathed across his lips, pecking him gently right afterward. "You're sure about—"

"N-no! I want this! I want you, Shoto… Please, take me!" Midoriya whined desperately, wrapping his arms around the man's waist tightly like he might try and leave.

The dual user dropped his forehead down to Izuku's again, carefully watching his expression as he pressed his hips forward slowly, doing his best to make sure the boy was always comfortable. He'd been with people before, but it had never felt as good as this. Every inch he pushed in made him pant even more.

"Ah! Haa…" Midoriya groaned, arching his back once more and digging his head back into the soft pillows.

Shoto started thrusting back and forth, keeping his pace slow and gentle. He cupped Izuku's cheek while he kissed him, trailing his lips down his shaking jaw. He could hear Midoriya gasping and mewling into his ear, the boy's fingers sliding up between his shoulder blades.

They were both completely entranced by the other, pleasure pooling into their lower bellies and creeping up their spines. Todoroki picked up his pace slightly, hitting the boy's prostate over and over again.

"Sh-Shoto!" Izuku gasped, curling into the dual user and using his legs to force Todoroki farther into him as he came, pushing him over the edge too. He could hear the boy moaning his name as well into his throat, feel him shuddering above him.

They laid still in each other's trembling embrace, panting out gasped breaths as their orgasms receded. Todoroki lifted his head slightly and kissed his Izuku lovingly again, rubbing their noses together. This was more to him than just ecstasy; it was true happiness that warmed every part of his soul. Without a word he picked his lover up and slipped them both under the covers.

"Don't you have work?" Midoriya asked, brushing his lips over Shoto's collarbone sweetly.

"I called in when we got to the apartment," Todoroki explained as he held Izuku. "I haven't gotten to just relax and nap with you in too long."

Midoriya sighed in contentment and let his eyelids flutter closed, wiggling to get himself as close to the dual user as he possibly could. He didn't think that there'd ever been a more perfect moment in his life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ah... young love! :) The story isn't over yet though, folks... more to read :) Please, leave me a review! I adore them so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! I know it's been a long time since I posted for this (and other's) but I will finish ALL of my stories eventually! I promise!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 13

Todoroki woke up a few hours later with a smile on his face and squeezed the weight in his arms, only to frown a moment later when it wasn't Midoriya's warm firm body. He opened his eyes as he rolled to his back and sat up, his heart dropping when he found himself alone.

"Izuku?" he called, dread building when he didn't hear anyone answer.

Shoto quickly got out of bed and pulled on his boxers, searching the apartment to no avail. Just as he was about to pick up his phone to call, he caught sight of an envelope on his counter. He slowly walked over and opened it, eyes already filled with tears before he even started reading.

' _Shoto, please don't think that me not being there when you woke up means that I regret making love with you this morning. It was by far the best decision I've ever made in my life and I'd do it all over again every time._

 _When I wrote that first letter to you last week, I was still with Kacchan, which is why I wanted us to just meet as friends. He found out though, as he always does, and we had a big fight the night before I came down._

 _I know it doesn't make sense, but I still feel affection for Kacchan. It hurts to know that things between him and I aren't ever going to get better… But that also means that I owe you an explanation for showing up and then not staying._

 _I left him after that last fight, Shoto. I left him because right after we had our misunderstanding a year ago, he tried to be better to me and it still didn't make me happy. No matter how many times Kacchan was actually able to control his temper and treat me well it wasn't the same as it was with you._

 _When he found out I was coming to see you he became very angry and tried to convince me not to go. I wasn't sure if you wanted me anymore—as a friend or lover—but when I was fighting with Kacchan I realized I didn't care._

 _You're the only person I could feel love for like this._

 _So, even though I didn't know if you'd see me after so long, I came anyway, knowing that I'd have nothing to go back to if you refused me. That's why I came… But now I need to tell you why I left._

 _Kacchan has gotten so much better over the last year. As crazy as it sounds, he is as dependent on me as I was on him. Between almost losing me and seeing I wasn't happy after you moved away, he really made strides to control his volatile behavior._

 _The only problem is, as much as he and I care about each other, I tend to bring out the worst in Kacchan… especially whenever you're involved. I'm not going to go back to him, but, I know being with you would hurt him, so I can't be yours either. It was cruel of me to do this to you; I do know that and I wish I could have been a better person since you deserve so much better._

 _Please, don't come looking for me or contact Kacchan. It will only make things worse… I'll keep sending you letters though… every week just like before. I love you Shoto….'_

Todoroki reread the note over and over again, committing it to memory as he cried.

* * *

Midoriya walked down the street slowly, his heart aching from the decision he'd made. Part of him wished he'd never been so dumb as to go and meet Shoto; it was selfish of him to give in to his desires like that. He knew that and yet when he'd woken up that morning he couldn't bring himself to stay even though that was the only thing he wanted.

He was brought out of his melancholy thoughts by a rough bump from a passing pedestrian, a half-hearted apology breathing past his lips as he took a moment to look around. Midoriya had taken a train back to his city, but, he was in a district he rarely went to.

His eyes soon focused on a large, multicolor sign that read: Hatsume's Support Technologies. Absentmindedly, he trailed towards it, having wanted to see the inside for some time. It was everything he'd imagined and more, every wall and shelf lined with gadgets and other goodies.

"Woah…" he breathed, his mind whirling with how he could include some of these contraptions in his hero analysis.

"Any of my babies interesting you?" Mei chirped, startling Izuku. He jerked away out of habit, knocking into the row nearest him and causing them all to crash to the floor like dominoes.

Both he and Mei stood silently as the loud banging ceased, staring at each other wide-eyed. Midoriya recovered first, however, dropping to his knees and slamming his head down at her feet as apologies came flying from his lips.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry! I promise I'll find a way to pay for every single thing I broke! Please don't call the cops on me I swear I didn't mean it I just—"

"Woah!" Hatsume giggled, "Calm down! I know it was an accident."

Midoriya trembled and fell silent, still glued in his bowing position. He didn't know what else to do other than wait for her to either sue him or kick him out of the store, his mind almost shutting down with embarrassment and guilt.

The girl sighed when it became apparent that he wasn't going to move and she reached down, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt in order to haul him back to his feet. "Come on… I can't have you walking out of here looking like a total mess or people will get the wrong idea."

Izuku let her pull him to the back room, his head still low and apologetic even as she sat him down and thrust tissues in his direction.

"You look like hell…" she continued. "Any reason you decided it would be a good idea to come in my store when you were that jumpy?"

"T-that's j-just how I a-am…" he hiccuped, feeling even worse since it was the truth. Between villains attacking him and living with Bakugo, his nerves were almost perpetually hypersensitive without the graceful reflexes that most people had.

"Hm. That's tough…" she empathized, giving him a pat. "Well, you did break a bunch of stuff, but, I guess that can't be helped. I'll tell you what; you do some volunteer hours for me for a couple of weeks and we'll call it even. Most of the stuff out there you can just buy online anyway so it's not like they were really important or anything."

"V-volunteer?" he questioned, a hesitant hope forming in his chest.

"Yeah! I mean, I'd imagine you know a little bit about what I do, right? Well, most of the time I sell to big companies, but I really want to work directly with the heroes buying my babies so that they can be tailored to fit their specific needs. You can go out and find Pro's and promote my business. In exchange for each customer you bring me I'll consider a shelf replaced. How does that sound, hmm?"

Midoriya nodded quickly in agreement. He didn't really have people skills at this point and if he was honest he knew most of the Pro's in the city and they detested his quirklessness, but, it's not as if he had another option.

"Th-thank you…" he sniffled, grateful for her kindness.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Midoriya had yet to convince a single person that they should come to Hatsume for 'all of their tech needs'. As he'd expected, the Pro's took one look at him before doing just about everything in their power to get away.

The inventor never said anything about his failures, but he knew that she was a little disheartened and was still trying to rebuild some of the equipment he'd trashed. She was even kind enough to let him stay in her shop once she found out he'd been sleeping in the alley beside them. All in all, he felt like he owed her big time.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he approached her office once more, however, this time armed with his notebook.

'Knock, Knock'

"Come in!" the girl chimed, her hands busy working on her latest 'baby'.

"Hatsume… I…" he stated meekly, his voice cracking with fear and uncertainty. Only Bakugo and Shoto knew who he truly was and he trusted them both with his life. "I have something for you…"

The girl stiffened and looked back, blinking at him rapidly. "You actually got me a new client?"

"N-no… But I think it's better than that…"

Hatsume could see the apprehension in his face and tension throughout his body, her interest peaking even more. She hurried over to her desk and sat down, gesturing for him to come as well. When he handed her a small, worn out notebook, however, she almost sweatdropped. Still, if Izuku thought this was better than actual paying customers she supposed it was worth a glance.

Midoriya watched nervously as she took his most prized possession, gulping as she scanned through the first few pages. The expression on her face was hard to read… a mixture of confusion, realization, awe, and maybe even irritation? He couldn't really be sure.

"This is…" she stated, her voice trailing off as she flipped through more. "Where did you get this?"

"It's mine… I know I already told you that I don't have a quirk but I'm observant and so I found a way to help heroes even if I couldn't physically become one. I feel really terrible about our gadgets and since I can't seem to meet my end of our agreement I… I don't know… I mean I've written down stuff about almost every hero there is and I know I can adapt my notes to your inventions so… c-can I work here?"

Hatsume shut the goldmine and set it down quietly on her desk, folding her hands neatly on top of it as she stared him down. They stayed that way for several minutes, neither moving aside from Izuku occasionally gulping in anxious anticipation.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER!" she finally screeched, jumping over the table at him with a crushing hug. "YOU'RE HIRED; FULL TIME!"

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

' _Shoto, it's been three months since we made love. Can you believe that? I heard you moved your mom and sister closer to where you live now; that's really great!_

 _I moved as well… As it turns out I've made a new friend and she's awesome, even if she is kind of crazy and loud. She works with heroes and my particular skills are apparently a real asset so we spend the whole day laughing with each other._

 _Are you laughing with anyone Shoto?_

 _I ask myself that question so many times, knowing that it would be my fault if you weren't… Maybe you could do a peace sign after your next villain fight to let me know that you're okay. If you aren't, make an 'X' with your fingers and I'll come back. I promise._

 _Every day is a struggle to be away from you and sometimes I don't think I can bear it... My intuition says you probably feel the same way... But I want you to move on…. Please, I need you to be happy. Love Izuku'_

Later that week Todoroki forced himself to make a peace sign to the cameras, biting back the urge to break down and cry from the action. He knew that Midoriya would come back if he made the other sign, but he couldn't manipulate his kindness like that.

* * *

Shoto sat with his mother in the health center he'd moved her to, sipping on tea absentmindedly. Sometimes they'd talk and other times they'd just sit quietly and relax in each other company as they were then.

"Midoriya still hasn't come back?" Rei asked hesitantly.

Todoroki shook his head sadly, staring at his reflection in the small cup. "He's working with Mei Hatsume in another city. She, Bakugo, and I are the only three to know that he's 'Deku' and I guess he gives her analysis on heroes so that she can design tech that makes up for weaknesses in their quirks or fighting styles. Sometimes I see him spectating in footage from fights, but that's all."

"But he's still sending you letters, isn't he?" the woman pushed, her voice soft with understanding and sympathy.

"Yes."

Mrs. Todoroki hummed in thought, letting the breeze rustle her silvery hair. She could see the pain in her son's eyes and knew that if Midoriya loved Shoto he could see it too. "I stand by what I said almost a year and a half ago, Shoto. He's given up everything he knows and started over… You helped him do that…"

"I know that and I'm happy that he's not in that relationship anymore, but I miss him, mom. He's the love of my life and he won't be with me because it would upset Bakugo. I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do…"

The woman cupped his cheek softly, brushing away a tear that had slipped out. "You don't really think that's the only thing keeping him away, do you? Izuku needs time to figure out who he is without Bakugo and I'd imagine that with his past and what you've told me, he has very low confidence in what he thinks he deserves as well."

"Mom… He says he wants me to move on. Izuku isn't coming back and it's all my fault. I should have done more to keep him…"

"My dearest child" Rei cooed, cupping her son's cheek softly. "Think about how long it took you to see that your fire quirk was your own and not your fathers… You got away and reinvented yourself to be something different than what Enji had always told you, you were. Izuku is doing the same thing right now and he needs your patience."

"Do you really think I'll get to be with him again someday?" Shoto asked, his chest aching at the thought of not getting just one more moment with Midoriya in his arms.

Mrs. Todoroki couldn't honestly say that he would because she didn't know the future, but with everything that had gone so wrong for her and her children up to that point, she couldn't help but hope that something good was just around the corner.

"I don't know for certain my dearest child… But, I think you will. You both deserve to be happy and I think eventually you'll both know that without each other something will always feel like it's missing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahhh! Once again, I'm sorry for the massive delay! I'll do my best to have another chapter out soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**...Yeah, I know... Hella long time since I've updated this story but I fell into a writer's block that wouldn't budge until yesterday. It's still there, but, I think I can crank out some more chapters? In any case, I'm really sorry!**

 **Check out my series on Archives of Our Own called 'Stories I Will Be Expanding On Later'. I've got the first chapter of a bunch of different stories that are at varying stages of completeness and I'd love to know which is the favorite!**

 **Thank you for coming back to read after SO LONG!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From A Fan

Chapter 14

"Woah…" Izuku gushed, looking around the unbelievably large workshop space Mei had just bought. "This… This is amazing…"

"It is, but it cost SO much money…" the girl agreed. "I've just about finished every gadget we thought up for heroes, so, this is a preemptive strike. We're going to get those babies sold and I'm going to pay this off before the interest on my loan bankrupts my already bankrupted bank account."

"Well… What do we do first?" Izuku questioned.

The girl looked him up and down, rubbing her jaw and tapping her lip as she hummed. This simply wasn't going to work. "First, we get you some new clothes. I bet half the reason you couldn't sell shit to anyone was that you look like a runaway twelve-year-old. We're professionals now, Deku. Dress for the part you want, not the one you have!"

Midoriya looked down at his admittedly worn clothes, but couldn't help the nervous chill in his spine. Hatsume had this look on her face like when she wanted him to test some of her 'babies'… it almost always ended in disaster the first, second, and occasionally even third time.

"Uh…" he drawled, clearing his throat. "T-then what?"

"We get the word out. We have 'Deku' advertise my business as part of the 'suggestions for improvement' sections of the letters."

Midoriya bit his lower lip slightly, furrowing his brows. It didn't sound like a good idea to him… In fact, it was actually an awful one. Sure, his seal of approval would guarantee Mei's business would take off and heroes from all around the world would be requesting personalized tech from her. But it also painted a big ass red target on their heads.

"Mei…" he sighed, feeling almost apprehensive about bursting her bubble. "Since you know my identity now, you've got to realize I'm the one that requested all those drones from you…"

"Of course?" she responded, looking at him curiously. "Got to admit though, I never would have guessed that the dorky kid that showed up at my mom's shop in a trench coat, sunglasses, and hat with a literally crumpled wad of cash would eventually be 'The Great Deku'. Biggest kept secret of the century if you ask me…"

Midoriya sweat-dropped from the unfortunate memory; that particular incident had happened when he was in his first year of high school. "I was in stealth mode! Gah, off-topic. Okay, well I needed those drones to make it impossible for anyone to track where my letters were coming from; I'd be killed if a villain figured out where I lived. Plus, if they were ever intercepted on their way to heroes, it would be a disaster since they contain a detailed analysis of their quirks' strengths and weaknesses. Anonymity has always been imperative to keeping me and heroes safe!"

"… Right?"

"So," he continued with exasperation, "once heroes start 'spreading the word' of sorts that you're my—Deku's—choice for specialty items that make them even more successful at stopping crime… you will literally be Number 1 on the villains' hit lists and even though they won't know I'm Deku, I'll be Number 2 just for working here."

"Oh, damn… Didn't think of that…" She frowned, contemplating. "What are we going to do then? Heroes aren't going to buy shit from us because you, no offense, are a known nuisance and I'm difficult to put up with. We need 'Deku' to endorse our work or we won't succeed…"

Again Izuku was biting his lip, brain spinning to come up with an answer that wasn't readily available. "We'll figure something out… I've just got to think about it for a bit."

Despite how nervous she was, Mei snorted and nodded. If there was anyone who'd figure it out, it was Deku.

* * *

Midoriya had been in the middle of groaning into his desk when his phone rang with an unknown number, immediately setting him on edge since Mei was the only person who ever called him. As it turned out, the person on the other end of the line was Kirishima, the redhead begging him to come back and help Bakugo; He wouldn't give any details, but he said it was urgent and 'life or death'.

Despite the situation he was trying to solve with Hatsume and their new shop, he'd rushed back to his old city and the home he'd shared with the blonde after promising Kirishima that he'd do whatever he could.

Once Midoriya had gotten there, however, he felt utterly unprepared and had to take several deep breaths as he walked up the front pathway, hoping to whoever was listening that this wasn't going to end in a fit of explosions and tears. Every second he waited after knocking felt like an eternity, only for it to seem like not nearly enough time once the door opened.

But then he saw the state Bakugo was in and was certain that he must be having an awful nightmare. The blonde's eyes were bloodshot and he was only wearing an old ratty pair of sweat pants, clearly inebriated as he swayed on his feet. Midoriya admittedly hadn't seen him much on the news, but he'd been avoiding any clips from Bakugo's city… Had he stopped working? Is this what Kirishima had wanted him to help with?

"The h-hell you doin' here?" he grumbled, scowling at Midoriya even as he sniffed roughly and had to rub tears from his eyes. "Why aren't you with that b-boyfriend stealing c-candy—hiccup—cane?"

It took Midoriya a good long while to process what he was seeing; he'd never in his life seen Bakugo so utterly wrecked emotionally. "Uh… Kacchan," he started nervously, stepping up into the entryway with careful movements. "Why don't we… why don't we go inside, hm?"

The blonde squinted at Midoriya in what might have been confusion, but with a gentle push on his chest, he began moving backward, stumbling every couple of steps even after he'd been turned around. Izuku slung his arm over his shoulders and half carried him to his room, effectively maneuvering him to his bed.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before he'd squished a pillow close to him and drifted off into a drunken sleep, leaving Izuku exhaling in exasperation. Out of habit, he headed back to the living room and looked around, finding that while nothing appeared to be broken, it was a mess… the whole place was a mess, actually, and smelled stale.

It wasn't like he had anything better to do until Bakugo woke up, so he set about cleaning up the emptied alcohol bottles and take out boxes, deciding he'd put the place back together before trying to do the same thing for the house's owner.

Katsuki had come to save him when he was at his lowest point… It was his turn now.

* * *

Midoriya felt a chill of nervousness run up his spine when Bakugo finally woke up the next morning and slowly walked to the kitchen with a hand over his eyes. There wasn't any doubt he had a massive hangover, one that was probably even more debilitating since he'd spent the entirety of his life refusing to indulge in anything that would impede his ability to become the Number 1 Pro in the world… he likely wasn't used to it.

"Uh, h-how are you feeling, Kacchan?"

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, his muscles tensing harshly before he sagged low and began moving again, finally removing his hand from his light-sensitive eyes. "I thought I'd just fucking dreamed you'd showed up here, Deku."

Midoriya swallowed thickly from his tone; it was hollow and tired sounding, the usual bite or at least fierceness completely gone. When he'd left Bakugo, he hadn't thought for a moment that the blonde would sulk for more than a few days before taking his rage out on villains and then moving on. He'd always been so strong an independent; at least, that's what Izuku had thought.

"I m-made you breakfast…" he stated, pulling the neatly made dish from the oven and setting it out for his ex. "And I looked up a hangover tonic i-if you want it."

Bakugo ignored Midoriya and headed straight for the fridge, somewhat slamming it closed when he found that it had been emptied. His aching head knocked straight into the stainless steel, breath coming out heavy with irritation. "Damn it, you annoying little fuck… Where'd you put it?"

"If the 'it' you're referring to is the copious amounts of alcohol you had stashed throughout this place, it's gone. Now come and eat; you'll feel better."

"Feel better?" Bakugo grunted, turning to glare at his unwelcomed guest. "You show up here three and a half months after leaving me for that two colored douchebag and you think some damn breakfast is going to make me feel fucking better? Go to hell, Deku."

"I'm not with Shoto, Kacchan; I haven't seen him in three and a half months either. I wouldn't date him because I thought doing so would hurt you, but clearly that didn't matter." Midoriya snapped back, glaring equally as hard while he pushed the plate across the counter with purpose. "Eat."

The blonde petulantly sent a small blast straight towards it, sending the food flying while the plate shattered against the cupboards on the opposite wall. He didn't do anything more, however, the two of them standing tensely and staring at one another with frustration.

"You don't live here anymore, Deku." Bakugo finally grit out. "So you'd best fucking leave before I call the cops on you or blow your ass away myself."

"Ha!" Izuku scoffed, maneuvering past his ex as he rolled his eyes. "You had quite a streak before we broke up where you didn't use your quirk on me, Kacchan. Even if we aren't dating anymore, I doubt you'd want to break such an achievement."

"Don't you walk away from me you bastard! Where the hell are you doing?"

Midoriya pointedly ignored him even as he trailed after and muttered obscenities under his breath, making his way to the blonde's room to get it picked up now that he didn't have to worry about waking him.

"And don't fucking touch my shit!"

"It smells like sweat and booze in here, Kacchan. I'm going to change your sheets while you go take a shower... Then you can clean up the mess you made in the kitchen and we'll figure out what we're doing from there."

Bakugo rubbed his face roughly, still trying to keep his temper under control even though he almost didn't have the energy to get mad in the first place. It wasn't really in his nature to take orders from anyone and he'd always had problems with authority for that very reason, but Midoriya clearly wasn't going to do a damn thing he said either.

"Whatever…" he conceited, half dragging himself to his bathroom to do as he'd been told.

Midoriya watched him as he went, finding that he was saddened and maybe even a little unnerved by his uncharacteristic surrendering. Part of him was a little glad that Bakugo hadn't been doing much hero work—something he'd confirmed as he'd cooked that morning. With that level of distraction and general apathy, he'd have gotten seriously hurt.

 **[Izuku]: Mei, that 'emergency' I had to drop everything and leave for isn't going to be resolved right away and I think I'm going to have to bring it *him* back with me. It might be a couple of days but I'll keep working on our store stuff in the meantime!**

 **[Mei]: Uh, okay? I don't know what you're planning but you tend to know what you're talking about so, I'll see you when I see you! Good luck!**

* * *

' _Shoto,'_

 _Honestly, I'm not sure where to begin. So much has happened in the last week that's both good and bad. My friend (Mei Hatsume) and I officially opened our new store and it's so big and clean and new! But… with that comes a fairly hefty price tag._

 _So… I've decided to use my alias to bring in customers by suggesting that they use her tech. I can hear you panicking from all the way over here, take a deep breath! Yes, I'm fully aware of just how dangerous this idea is and no, you can't talk me out of it._

 _I've gone back and forth about telling you about the next major development in my life, but I think you have a right to know... Gods I hope I'm not wrong about that and end up upsetting you._

 _Kirishima (Red Riot) called me out of the blue and begged me to go and 'help Bakugo', but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong… Well, for lack of a more eloquent way to word it, Kacchan is nothing less than an absolute train wreck right now._

 _I can't stand to see him like this, especially not when part of the reason he's this upset is that I totally cut off communication with him since I was worried I wouldn't be able to stay strong and not go back to him otherwise… Now I just feel like I'm the worst person in the world… I hurt him and I hurt you and it's all because I'm selfish. There isn't a way for me to possibly describe how sorry I am that everything has gone so wrong between the three of us…_

 _I brought Kacchan back with me to see if I could help him get back on his feet; he did that for me once and no matter what goes down between us he'll always be my best friend. He was really unhappy about being dragged back to my city and forced in a cramped little apartment, but, until he sobers up enough to think clearly, I'm just going to keep insisting he do what I say._

 _I sound so confident and tough saying that, but honestly I'm just as scared and uncertain as ever. It feels like every decision I've made has made things worse for you and for Kacchan… and because of that, I have to wonder if I really am the right person to help him. Kirishima seems to think so, but, I don't think he's fully aware of what led to this disastrous meltdown in the first place._

 _I hope you are doing well and again I'm so sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Deku._

Todoroki read through the letter he'd received more than once, caught somewhere in a whirlwind of emotions that ranged from fear of Izuku being killed trying to execute the terrible plan he'd mentioned at the beginning, to jealousy that Bakugo was receiving in-person attention that he wasn't…

But it didn't take Todoroki long to know what he was going to do to fix both of those problems at once. He packed his bags and got a train ticket, heading straight to Hatsume's shop.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **#The Angst Train has returned!**

 **My name on Archive of Our Own is also AnimeFanGirl2223 just in case you decide to check out my Series!**

 **Thank you for reading and being a loyal follower of my occasionally super late updates! Ya'll are the best!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still slowly creeping along with this story. *Sweatdrops* You know, I actually had this story fully written BEFORE I posted the first chapter, but literally decided mid-posting that I detested the second half and just HAD to change it without any idea where I wanted it to go instead. Ugh. Fuck me, lol.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letters From a Fan

Chapter 15

"Damn it, Deku!" Katsuki hissed, "Take this shit off of me right now!"

Midoriya ignored the shouting as best he could while he worked on adding Mei's shop and product details to his newest batch of Analysis Notes that were to be sent out later in the week. He increasingly wished he was like Mei and could work with a pair of noise-canceling headphones on though, as Bakugo absolutely refused to be quiet.

"I swear I'm going to blow your ass so high it—"

"Will you just calm down?" Midoriya interrupted blandly. "You only have to wear it until you stop going through psychological withdrawal symptoms."

The blonde was currently chained up to a wall near Midoriya's desk with a specially designed straightjacket wrapped around his arms. It was fairly reminiscent of his first Sports Festival when Todoroki refused to use his fire quirk and 'cheated' Bakugo out of a real win. Maybe a muzzle wouldn't be such a bad idea?

"I don't need this shit on me you annoying little bastard! I don't need it and I don't need you! Let me fucking go!"

Midoriya grumbled to himself for a moment before twisting his rolling chair towards his enraged ex and leveling him with an unwavering glare of his own. "Kacchan, I get that you're pissed at me right now and I do realize that I kind of kidnapped you and stuff, but this really is for the best. Kirishima told me that your quirk has become erratic since you started drinking and I'm trying to prevent anyone—including you—from getting hurt."

Bakugo's red eyes bristled with tears and he looked away ashamedly despite the scowl on his lips. He knew the dangers of having an unplanned and likely uninhibited explosion going off, but that didn't mean he was ready to accept that he needed help. "Fuck you and that shitty-haired asshole. I'm fucking fine."

"Kirishima is coming up to see you this weekend so I hope by that point you'll have stopped being such a stubborn ass." Midoriya snipped back, returning to his work since it appeared that Bakugo was at least semi-relenting.

The blonde snorted and gave another harsh yank on his chain even as he got more comfortable on the couch they'd set up for him. "I never should have introduced you to that overreacting bastard. You both were nosey enough before getting all chummy and shit."

"We care about you, Kacchan," Midoriya sighed in return. His lips twitched back up soon, however, as he thought of a way to shut Bakugo up for a good long while. "And if we really are both 'nosey', then I'd say it seems like you have a type."

As expected, the blonde sputtered and growled, but became too flustered to retort, especially when Midoriya turned to bounce his eyebrows at him.

* * *

Todoroki awkwardly stood outside of Hatsume's workshop, duffle bag slung over his shoulder like he was a soldier going off to war rather than simply attempting to visit the love of his life. He looked down at his feet to see if he'd maybe iced them to the pavement on accident, but of course, he hadn't—no, he was just terrified of being told to leave and almost couldn't bring himself to take another step.

 _"I have to do this. If not for our sake then just for his… He could be killed if he and Mei are left unprotected."_ Todoroki told himself, taking in a steaming breath as he steeled his resolve.

The entrance bell chimed loudly in his ears the moment he pulled the door towards him and he darted his mismatched eyes around nervously. There was absolutely no one in the store that he could see, though he figured that would change the moment Deku's letters made it to their destinations.

"H-Hello?" he called, clearing his throat a moment afterward in an attempt to not sound absolutely pitiful and terrified. "Is—Is anyone here?"

An immediate crash resounded before a recognizable flash of pink side-skidded out before him, nearly crazed golden eyes trained on him like a predator. Todoroki knew that look all too well from the brief interactions they'd had in high school and quickly put up his free hand to speak first. "I'm here to see—To help—I got a letter?"

Hatsume was initially as confused as Todoroki looked while he attempted to get out the choppy, almost incoherent explanation of why he was there. However, she'd overheard tidbits from Bakugo and Izuku's constant bickering that Todoroki was somehow involved in the disastrous meltdown the blonde seemed to be in. "Uh… Izuku! You've got a visitor? I think?"

"A visito—Oh my God, Shoto!" Midoriya yelped, jolting when he laid eyes on the dual user. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually, Bakugo shouted something obscene from somewhere deeper in the store, breaking their longing gaze. "Erm… What—What are you doing h-here?"

Todoroki felt a rush of ice trailing up his spine from the sound of Bakugo's voice, but did his best to ignore the rage that followed. He rummaged in his jacket pocket for a moment before pulling out the crumpled letter Deku had last sent to him, holding it out for Midoriya to take. "I'm here to protect you, Hatsume, and the store…"

The dual user had to bite the inside of his lip slightly to prevent himself from adding 'and win you back once and for all' to the end of his explanation. He didn't want to overwhelm Izuku all at once and knew just how easily that could be done—especially when it came to him.

"Protect us?" Mei mimicked in confusion, her face soon breaking out in a huge smile. "You mean from any villain that tries to come after us because of 'Deku's' letters, right? Oh, hell yes!"

"S-Shoto…" Izuku almost whispered. He was caught between elating gratitude that Todoroki was apparently willing to uproot his life once more just to come to look after them and tremendous guilt over the same thing. "I… I didn't mean for you to do this. What about your career? You'd be giving up being a Pro just to work security for us! I can't let you do that, it's not right and—"

Shoto, however, simply crossed the distance to Izuku as he spoke, dropping his duffle bag along the way so that he could gently grab his loves' cheeks and pull him into a passionate, yet chaste kiss. When he pulled back slightly for air, he kept his forehead pressed to Izuku's, gazing into his glistening, ever anxious green eyes.

"I don't care about being a Pro; I've only ever wanted to protect people and right now, you and Hatsume need someone to protect you. I can't let you slip away from me a third time, Izuku… Please, let me stay… even if it's just as a friend and colleague… Say I can stay here with you…"

Midoriya's misty eyes bubbled over as he nodded, throwing his arms around Todoroki's neck to pull him close. He relished the way each of his forearms seemed to experience a different temperature as he nuzzled his nose into the cool crook of Shoto's neck.

"Ugh. I can't—It's too sweet." Mei fake choked, breaking the heartfelt reunion. "I'm going to go wash down all that sugar with some water and then when I get back, we can talk about how this little situation is going to work… especially with **_him_** here…"

As if on cue, Bakugo's loud cursing continued to disturb the serenity of the otherwise silent store. This time though, Todoroki didn't mind its sound at all—he couldn't even pay attention to something so insignificant when Izuku was bright red and squeaking something back at Mei. He simply pulled Izuku a little closer to him and kept softly staring, memorizing the spot of every new freckle on his flushed cheeks.

"So, what's the deal, Deku?" Mei questioned once Todoroki had left to make sure his Hero Paperwork was all set now that he was moving to a new city again. "I've gotten bits and pieces, but some serious shit must have gone down between the three of you."

Midoriya blew out a puff of air in exasperation, wondering himself how he'd managed to get into this mess. "Well… it's a long story, but basically Shoto and I are soulmates and Kacchan and I have always been best friends that happen to bring out the worst in each other if we try to be more than that. Anyway, I—"

"You ran away from both?" Mei interrupted, sighing when Midoriya lowered his head and gave a weak nod. "Well, they're both here now… What are you going to do about it?"

"I… I have no idea…"

Mei blinked at Midoriya curiously, a mixture of amusement, disbelief, and confusion twisting her face. "Are you serious? You're the world's number one advice-giver and you're telling me that you can't think of a single thing to do?

"It's not that simple, Mei!" he responded. "I… I've never had good sense when it comes to Kacchan. I love him so much but I love Shoto too! I can't hurt either of them but everything I do seems to make one of them suffer."

"Okay… but, this time you actually can't run away."

Midoriya nodded in agreement, his eyes trailing towards the duffle bag that Todoroki had left. "Maybe… Maybe it won't be that bad?"

Mei snorted over her shoulder as she put the final touches on her newest baby, eyeing it with approval. She had no doubt that the first several weeks, if not months, of this arrangement were going to be straight-up awful.

Having Bakugo there in all his chaotic glory had been a literal nightmare until she'd made herself some 100% noise-canceling headphones with an alarm clock built-in. It was a miracle they didn't have someone call the cops on their shop with how loudly and consistently he screamed. Now Todoroki would be there too and while he was generally quiet, Mei wasn't ignorant of the hatred he and Bakugo had for each other.

"Well…" she sighed after a time. "I guess we'll just have to get creative!"

Midoriya felt himself shudder from her tone. _"Not another baby…"_

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come up there?" Kirishima questioned as he paced back and forth in his home. "If I know Katsuki, he's probably still really pissed about me interfering since he thinks accepting help makes him weak and I bet it's ten times worse because I got you involved."

When Kirishima had met Midoriya for the first time at the restaurant all those months ago, he'd been able to see there was a tension between the couple, but he'd never expected the situation to absolutely implode so soon after… He'd especially been blind-sided by the absolute meltdown Bakugo had been spiraling through directly following he and Midoriya's break up.

"I just…" He continued, "I don't want to make things worse, ya'know? For either of you…"

Midoriya sighed on the other end of the line and shook his head to himself, knowing the feeling so well. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that Kacchan won't throw a tantrum when you get here, but I really think you being around is for the best. If neither of us can get through to him on our own, then maybe both of us working together can?"

"Has he improved at all?" Kirishima questioned.

"No…" Midoriya hummed sadly. "But that's probably because of some other unexpected stuff happening around here. You probably don't need all the details, but Shoto is going to be around a lot and—"

"Dude, no! Don't get me wrong, I have no idea what all went down between you three and I'd never slam your choices because that's unmanly, but you have to know how much Todoroki being around is going to hurt Katsuki!"

Midoriya huffed and rubbed his tired eyes, trying to come up with a reason for Shoto being there other than the truth since it centered around his still very classified alter ego. It wasn't as if he didn't trust that Kirishima would die before he spilled his secret, but everyone who did know was a target if a villain found out that they might have information.

"He… He's not here for a relationship, Kirishima…" Midoriya explained slowly. "If there was another solution to the problem Shoto's here to deal with, I'd go for it, but there isn't. I'm going to keep them separated as much as possible but I think once he calms down, Kacchan won't mind him being here so much."

"How can you say that, Midoriya? Isn't Todoroki at least part of the reason you left Katsuki to begin with? I know my bro is the manliest, but that's got to be tough to swallow." Kirishima argued.

"It's… It's hard to explain since I can't really tell you everything… Just, trust me on this, okay?"

The redhead ran his hand through his hair and nodded with a heavy breath. "Alright, Midoriya… I'll be up there this weekend as planned. I'll see you guys then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol I know I'm awful (especially with updating consistently) but I promise I won't leave this story unfinished!**

 **I love reading comments though so please tell me what you think!**

 ***Also, check out my other stories if you're interested! I have a bunch of TodoDeku, BakuDeku, and even a ShinsoDeku to dive into XD**


End file.
